L'avenir de l'Albion
by MBouillot
Summary: L'Albion a prospéré depuis plus de quatre siècles, sous le règne éclairé et avisé de la dynastie des Sparrow. Le peuple est heureux, les frontières calme, le commerce prospère... mais rien n'est éternel, et comme tout ce qui existe, cette douce existence pourrait bientôt s'achever. Et les choses risquent de changer, pour le meilleur... comme pour le pire. Un review m'encouragerait
1. Prologue

Et voici ma fiction sur l'avenir de Fable. J'espère que vous apprécierez. Ce n'est que le prologue, mais le chapitre 1 suivra bientôt...

Prologue :

_Nous sommes en l'an 415 S.C. (Sparrow Calendar, ou « Calendrier Sparrow », le calendrier officiel de l'Albion débuté à l'accession au trône de Adam Sparrow I, plus connût comme le « Héros de Bowerstone ») dans le royaume d'Albion. Les années ont passées depuis l'an 78 S.C., l'année ou le « Héros de Brightwall » Conan Sparrow I, mena la « Grande Révolution » contre son frère tyrannique, Logan Sparrow I qui portait la couronne depuis l'an 63 S.C._

_Le règne du roi Conan I connût l'une des plus grande menace planant sur Albion en l'an 79 S.C., lorsque le « Tortureur » attaqua le royaume et la capitale de Bowerstone. Le roi combattit courageusement, et finalement il repoussa la menace des Ténèbres en détruisant la sombre créature, même si le prix a payer en vies humaines fût lourd, surtout la mort de Sir Walter Beck. Le règne de Conan I se poursuivit sans autre incidents majeurs, exception fait de la « grande chasse » de l'an 83 ou les Balverines de Pins d'Argent furent traquées jusqu'à leur totale extermination. Il y eut aussi des invasions de Hobbes dans le territoire de Mistpeak._

_Avec la mort du Tortureur, et la disparition de leur « source de vie », les créatures des ténèbres qui étaient ses enfants ne purent plus se multiplier et le territoire d'Aurora s'agrandit en conséquence, les Auroréens fondant plusieurs villes à l'intérieur des terres, près des oasis dans le désert profond._

_Lorsque Conan I mourut de vieillesse, en l'an 129 S.C., son héritier était sa fille aînée, Élise Sparrow I, qui régna sur le royaume jusqu'à l'an 163, où elle mourût et laissa le trône à son fils aîné, Walter I. C'est vers cette époque que des liens commerciaux établis avec le royaume nordique de Vuyaze, qui avait été contacté en l'an 86 S.C. par les émissaires de Conan I, furent rompu par une invasion des territoires du nord de l'Albion, menée par les Vuyazenais._

_La « Guerre du Nord », qui dura de 167 à l'an 171, vit la majorité des terres frontalières d'Albion souffrir aux mains de l'ennemi, qui avait effectué une percée rapide en s'appuyant sur une armée mobile de fantassins légers et de cavaliers légers. Mais les armes a feu primitives qu'utilisaient les envahisseurs ne résistèrent pas aux armes plus moderne de l'Armée Royale, et au fait que la « technologie » des « gantelets » avait été dupliquée sous le règne de Conan I, créant ainsi le « Corps des Mages de Guerre Royaux » (ou « Corps Royal des Mages de guerre ») qui assuraient une autre supériorité aux troupes de l'Albion._

_En l'an 171, le roi Walter I perdit la vie à la Bataille de Brightwall, que les Vuyazenais assiégeaient depuis l'année 169. Sa mort lors de la percée des troupes Albionaises pour rejoindre Brightwall faillit découragée toute l'armée, mais son fils, le prince Adam, réussit a rallier les troupes royales et a briser le siège. Il repoussa les débris de l'armée Vuyazenaise et les força à retourner dans leur pays, et à la fin de l'an 171 il se fit couronner à Bowerstone. Les Forts du Nord furent construits sous le règne d'Adam II, et sous son règne qui dura jusqu'en l'an 203 l'Armée Royale d'Albion établit des forteresses aussi bien aux frontières nord qu'aux frontières orientales du royaume, sur les versants est des montagnes de Mistpeak._

_Le monarque qui succéda à Adam II fût sa fille, Thérésa I, qui entretint les frontières de l'Albion tout en développant la Marine Royale, ainsi que la marine marchande, ce qui permit un meilleur commerce avec les Îles du Sud et Aurora, qui commerçait également avec d'autres territoires de son continent. Des liens commerciaux furent également établis avec un grand nombre d'autres nations du continent, et l'Albion prospéra._

_En l'an 234, après la mort de Thérésa I et le couronnement de sa fille aînée, Élise II, l'ancienne citadelle de Ravenscar, qui ne servait plus de prison depuis l'an 82 et était plus ou moins abandonnée, fût reconvertie en un grand port d'ancrage pour la Marine Royale, qui pouvait lancer ses patrouilles dans les eaux méridionales depuis cette île très facilement. Ravenscar devint rapidement le quartier général de l'amirauté d'Albion, et des forts furent également placé sur les autres îles qu'étaient l'île de Clockwork et la Propriété Godwin, l'île de Clockwork étant devenu le centre de l'industrie de l'Albion avec les usines du professeur Ernest Faraday._

_Élise II s'éteignit paisiblement en l'an 296, laissant à son fils Walter II le trône d'un Albion toujours prospère. C'est sous le règne de Walter II qu'eut lieu une autre guerre, cette fois contre le « sultanat » de Khadna, un état situé au sud-ouest d'Aurora et qui cherchait à étendre son territoire en absorbant le Protectorat d'Aurora. Walter II envoya alors un Corps expéditionnaire en renfort des troupes déjà stationnées dans la ville d'Aurora et dans son fort. Le Corps expéditionnaire fût mené par le prince héritier Conan, qui dirigea ses troupes contre les forces du Sultan Ullah ibn Am'ma al-Ry et assiégea la ville de Khadna, la capitale du grand Sultanat._

_C'est dans le même temps que des agents __du __Großherzogtum__de Rosterbach, un petit état indépendant dont les frontières étaient proches de la province de Eastpike (un territoire en pleine colonisation, situé à l'est de Mistpeak), vinrent recruter en grand nombre les Gitans habitant Mistpeak, qui servaient de mercenaires dans les royaumes de l'est. Plusieurs de ces Gitans, manipulés par les agents du Großherzog__Otto Waack, déclarèrent l'indépendance de leurs clans du reste de l'Albion, ce qui allait de pair avec un envoi de troupes venant de Rosterbach pour appuyer les réclamations des Gitans. Cette sécession, qui menaçait l'intégrité du territoire d'Albion, entraîna la mobilisation de l'Armée Royale, qui normalement ne couvrait pas le territoire des gitans selon le traité de 78. Le roi Walter II mena l'armée contre les sécessionnistes, accompagné par de nombreux Gitans qui servaient d'irréguliers dans l'armée royale en tant que « loyalistes »._

_La guerre contre le Sultanat commença en 311 et s'acheva en 312, et c'est en 312 que débuta la Sécession de Mistpeak, qui dura jusqu'en 316 car le roi Walter II avait du mal a combattre les troupes de Rosterbach, qui étaient autrement plus redoutables que celles de Vuyaze. La victoire fût acquise lorsque le prince Conan, revenu après avoir démantelé le Sultanat, mena ses vétérans (les « Loups du désert », comme ont les appelait) dans une offensive finale contre les troupes de Rosterbach à Eastpeak._

_Walter II, gravement blessé en 315 (l'année où Conan ramena ses troupes d'Aurora) mourut en 326, et son fils fût couronné Conan II, et envoya des troupes, composées de Gitans recrutés à Mistpeak, colonisées et surtout fortifiée Eastpeak, qui devenait une nouvelle frontière fortifiée._

_En 366, à la mort de Conan II, son fils fût couronné comme Adam III, et c'est lui qui dirige actuellement l'Albion. Depuis près de 49 ans, Adam III règne sur l'Albion et a veillé à assuré la sécurité de ses frontières face aux potentiels menaces au nord, à l'est, et sur le continent d'Aurora. À 69 ans aujourd'hui, le roi à trois enfants : le prince héritier Logan, et les jumeaux William et Élisabeth. Le prince héritier à 23 ans, son frère et sa sœur ont a peine 18 ans chacun et leur mère, la reine Élisabeth, est souffrante. Alors que le prince héritier est parti négocier un traité avec le Vuyaze par rapport à un différent commercial et territorial sur une ville frontalière du nord, son frère et sa sœur étudient tous les deux à l'Académie de Brightwall depuis qu'ils ont 14 ans. Mais l'heure ou les héritiers de la lignée des Héros devront jouer leur rôle approche, et ils joueront, pour le meilleur... comme pour le pire._


	2. Chapitre 1

Et voici le premier chapitre de cette histoire, qui introduit deux des principaux personnages dont j'ai déjà parlé dans mon prologue.

J'espère que la lecture de ce chapitre vous donnera envie de continuer, et que vous apprécierez la suite.

N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, merci beaucoup.

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

L'Académie de Brightwall est depuis déjà plus de quatre siècles la plus grande institution du royaume d'Albion, là où tous les érudits peuvent consulter l'immense bibliothèque académique, et où les jeunes membres de l'aristocratie du royaume, comme n'importe quel citoyen pouvant payer les frais d'inscriptions, disposent de cours poussés dans toutes les matières imaginables qui sont dispensés par de grands érudits.

En cette fin d'après-midi, dans les entrailles de l'Académie, un homme consultait l'un des nombreux livres de la bibliothèque, assis devant un pupitre. Il portait ce qui servait d'uniforme aux élèves masculins de l'académie : une chemise blanche, un pantalon brun, des gants blancs et des bottes brunes. L'uniforme en question était bien taillé, et sans doute de bonne qualité, et son porteur devait donc faire partie d'une riche famille du royaume. Son teint était pâle, ses cheveux sombres étaient coupées courts et ses traits réguliers, aristocratiques. Il tournait lentement les pages d'un grand livre relié de cuir, un ouvrage ancien qui devait remonter au début du royaume fondé par Adam Ier Sparrow, et apparemment écrit de sa propre main.

Alors que le jeune homme parcourait les pages de ses yeux bleus et froid, un bruit se fit entendre derrière lui, un bruit de pas légers... Entendant ce bruit, il referma discrètement son livre et se tourna vers la jeune femme qui venait vers lui : portant un corsage brun par dessus une chemise blanche, une courte jupe bleue claire, des collants bleus sombres et des chaussures brunes (l'uniforme des étudiantes de l'Académie) la jeune femme qui arrivait ne devait pas avoir plus de dix-huit ans, comme le jeune homme, elle avait les cheveux sombres et longs tressés une seule et grande natte alors que sa peau était elle aussi claire mais que ses yeux verts étaient brillant, contrairement à ceux du jeune homme, et ses traits (eux aussi réguliers et nobles) affichaient un grand sourire. Elle commença a parler dès que le jeune homme se fût suffisamment tourner pour la voir.

- Devine ce que j'ai appris, Will... dit-elle d'un ton joyeux.

- Je ne sais pas, Lise... répondit le jeune homme, ses yeux bleus affichant une sincère curiosité. Mais je me doute que ce doit être une nouvelle importante pour que tu te soit déplacée alors que tu es sensée être en cours.

- J'en ai autant à ton service, répondit-elle sur un ton sarcastique. Tu n'est pas sensé avoir cour avec le professeur Kepler ?

- J'ai déjà fini ce cour, Lise... Et j'ai profité du temps qu'il me restait avant mon prochain cour pour étudier quelques livres de notre cher bibliothèque.

- Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce que tu trouves d'intéressant à ces antiquités... Surtout que la majorité de ceux que tu empruntes à la bibliothèque son plus vieux que le royaume... qu'est-ce que ces vieilleries et ces contes pour enfant ont d'intéressant à tes yeux, Will ?

- C'est simplement un sujet qui me passionne, Lise... Mais au lieu de parler ainsi de mes études personnelles, pourrais-tu enfin me dire ce qu'est cette « importante » nouvelle ?

La jeune fille sourit de plus belle, ne faisant pas attention au livre que lisait le jeune homme... livre qui, étrangement, venait de voir sa couverture changer de couleur, passant d'un brun sombre a un brun clair.

- Je viens d'apprendre que nous allions bientôt quitter l'académie, reprit la jeune femme. Le lieutenant-colonel Faulkner, qui dirige la garnison, a reçu un télégraphe il y a vingt minutes et m'en a informer.

- Ah ? Et qu'elle importante nouvelle ce cher lieutenant-colonel t'a apporté ?

- Il m'a informé que Logan serait bientôt de retour à Bowerstone, et qu'en conséquence, papa veut que nous revenions au palais pour l'accueillir.

- Logan a achevé les négociations avec les Vuyazenais ? Ce n'est pas trop tôt... Je commençais a croire que notre cher grand-frère avait finit par oublier l'Albion au profit de ces sauvages...

- Eh bien ont dirait que non, Will... répondit-elle. Le lieutenant-colonel Faulkner a avertit le directeur Wilkins, et nous devons immédiatement aller faire nos valises si nous voulons prendre le funiculaire de demain matin...

Le jeune homme observa le livre qu'il lisait quelques instants auparavant, affichant un infime sourire de satisfaction avant de répondre, en prenant précieusement le manuscrit entre ses mains :

- D'accord, Lise... Va préparer tes affaires, je dois ramener ces livres et je te rejoins dès que possible.

La jeune femme, qui semblait vraiment d'excellente humeur, ne prêtât pas plus d'attention à son jumeau et fila immédiatement en sens inverse, remontant les escaliers d'abord vers le grand hall, puis vers le dortoir des femmes, alors que son frère rangeait discrètement le vieux livre dans l'une des nombreuses étagères de la salle, tout en dissimulant un petit carnet dans sa chemise. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la sortie de la salle pour rejoindre, comme sa sœur, son dortoir afin d'y préparer sa valise.

Une vingtaine de minute plus tard, les deux jeunes se trouvaient dans le hall principal de l'Académie, chacun des deux portant une grande valise. Deux hommes se tenaient devant la porte de l'Académie, l'un portait la tenue bleu claire et blanche des enseignants, avec en plus une chaîne d'or dotée d'un médaillon représentant un livre posé sur deux plumes croisées, le symbole du directeur de l'académie de Brightwall, en l'occurrence Howard Wilkins, il avait la peau pâle des érudits, se tenait légèrement voûté et avait les cheveux et la barbe d'un gris d'acier, taillés tous les deux avec soin. À côté du vieux directeur se tenait un homme légèrement plus jeune, dont la moustache et les cheveux bruns étaient tout de même striés de quelques fils d'argent, cet homme a la carrure plus impressionnante portait l'uniforme rouge et blanc des officiers d'infanterie de l'Armée Royale, avec sur ses épaulettes les galons de Lieutenant-colonel et le bicorne des officiers supérieurs, c'était le commandant du bataillon d'infanterie en garnison à Brightwall, le Lieutenant-colonel Eliott Faulkner.

Alors que le directeur s'inclinait devant les deux jeunes gens, l'officier effectua un salut militaire avant de parler :

Vos Altesses royales, je suis heureux de vous voir déjà prêt a prendre la route.

- Lieutenant-colonel Faulkner, commença le jeune garçon, je suis pour ma part heureux de voir que vous vous portez bien... Quel peloton allez vous nous assigner pour ce voyage ?

Le militaire parût soudain gêné en regardant le jeune homme avant de répondre :

- Euh... Que votre Altesse me pardonne, mais je crains que les activités de ces dernières semaines ne permettent pas à ma garnison de confier un peloton entier dédié à votre sécurité... Je le regrette sincèrement, ajouta-t-il alors que son prince le regardait avec un air légèrement réprobateur, mais je ne peut mettre qu'une simple section a votre disposition...

- Une section, colonel ? Dit le prince d'un air légèrement contrarié. Vous comptez laisser à seulement dix hommes le soin de veiller sur deux membres de la famille royale ?

- Je me doute que votre Altesse s'attendait plutôt à ce que les trente hommes d'un peloton l'accompagne... reprit le militaire. Mais je tiens a rappeler à votre Altesse que la route entre Brightwall et la station du Funiculaire à Mistpeak est parfaitement sûre, régulièrement patrouillé par mes hommes. De plus, vous ne ferrez le trajet que vers Millfields, et là-bas le Lieutenant-colonel Ryan mettra a votre disposition un véhicule pour vous amener à la capitale...

Le prince allait répondre lorsque sa sœur le devança, et d'après l'expression de son visage elle semblait bien moins contrariée que lui à l'idée de n'avoir pour protection qu'une dizaine d'hommes en tout et pour tout.

- William, je suis sûre que le lieutenant-colonel Faulkner a choisi des hommes parfaitement dignes de confiance pour nous protéger, alors fais lui confiance.

Elle afficha ensuite un sourire encourageant à l'officier, puis à son frère, dont l'air perplexe s'atténua un peu.

- Je remercie vôtre Altesse, répondit le lieutenant-colonel Faulkner en souriant plus sincèrement à la princesse. Je peut d'ailleurs vous assurer de la fiabilité de la section qui vous protégera et de son sergent.

- Et qui est ce sergent, colonel ? Poursuivit la princesse, alors que son frère sortait déjà avec leurs valises.

- Le sergent Andrew Finn, votre altesse. Un homme très compétent, mais assez turbulent...

- Andrew Finn ? Le fils du général de brigade Horace Finn ? demanda le jeune prince, après qu'un des membres du personnel de l'Académie avait pris les deux valises pour le charger dans une diligence qui attendait devant la porte.

- Je vois que votre Altesse connaît déjà le sergent Finn... J'ai pensé que vous apprécieriez cette nouvelle. J'ai été informé que le sergent connaissait vos altesses, et j'ai donc pensé que vous pourriez passer un meilleur voyage en compagnie d'une connaissance, et...

- Vous ne vous adressez pas à la bonne altesse, colonel, l'interrompit le prince. C'est à Élisabeth que vous devriez vous adressez, si vous pensez que cette nouvelle nous fais plaisir...

- Pourquoi ? Répondit brusquement la jeune princesse. Tu n'es pas heureux de revoir Andrew, William ?

- Pas vraiment... répondit le prince. Je suis d'ailleurs étonné qu'il ait atteint le grade de sergent, connaissant son caractère.

Faulkner parût assez gêné et, après s'être discrètement raclé la gorge pour attirer l'attention de son prince, reprit :

- Si votre Altesse déplore ce choix, je peux encore assigner un autre commandant à la section chargée de votre protection...

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, colonel, reprit le prince en jetant un regard en coin à sa sœur. Si nous voulons prendre le funiculaire de demain matin, nous devrons nous accommoder de cette compagnie.

La princesse haussa un sourcil en sentant le sarcasme qui perçait dans la voix de son jumeau, alors qu'elle venait de prendre place dans la diligence. Elle avait ôté son uniforme pour revêtir un vêtement quasiment identique, mais ce nouveau vêtement était taillé dans une étoffe plus grossière, et plus solide, comme le vêtement que portait son frère.

Avant de monter dans la diligence, elle avait chaleureusement serré la main du directeur Wilkins, vers lequel son frère se tourna pour l'imiter.

- Je suis pressé de revenir ici, monsieur le directeur, et j'espère vous revoir très bientôt.

- Euh... le directeur semblait lui aussi gêné. Votre Altesse, je pensais que le lieutenant-colonel vous aurait informer des volontés de Sa Majesté...

- De quels volontés parlez-vous, monsieur le directeur ? Demanda le prince, curieux.

Le directeur observa Faulkner, qui répondit, lui aussi gêné.

Votre Altesse, Sa Majesté avait ajouté dans son télégraphe qu'il souhaitait que vous même, ainsi que son Altesse la princesse reveniez de manière plus « définitive » à la capitale.

- « Définitive » ? Qu'entendez vous par là, colonel Faulkner?

- J'entends que le souhait de Sa Majesté votre père est de vous voir, vous et votre sœur, vous réinstallez au palais. Les dernières nouvelles « privées » de Sa Majesté laisseraient à penser que la reine souhaite vous revoir tous les deux, et que c'est d'ailleurs également pour cette raison que son Altesse Logan retourne directement à Bowerstone.

William afficha un air légèrement surpris, voir paniqué, pendant une infime seconde, avant de se tourner vers le directeur Wilkins.

- Cela veut-il dire que nous ne reviendrons plus ici en tant qu'élèves, monsieur le directeur ?

Eh bien, répondit Wilkins, je dois avouer à votre altesse que le conseil de l'Académie a déjà évaluer les résultats obtenus par votre sœur et vous même aux derniers examens... et j'ai donc le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous êtes tous les deux diplômés par avance de l'Académie de Brightwall, ce qui avait de toutes façons été déjà décidé avant que Sa Majesté le roi ne vous rappelle.

- Ah... Mais, monsieur le directeur, vu notre éloignement de l'Académie, j'aimerais savoir s'il nous sera possible d'emprunter des livres à votre bibliothèque ?

- Je pense que ce sera possible, votre altesse, répondit le vieux directeur.

Le prince parût rassuré, une courte second, avant d'afficher un simple sourire de bonne humeur.

- Alors je vous souhaite une bonne journée, monsieur le directeur.

William prit enfin place dans la diligence, juste à côté de sa sœur, et le cocher claqua des rênes pour faire enfin avancer l'engin, qui était d'une taille conséquente : les deux sièges de l'intérieur pouvaient accueillir trois personne chacun, quatre personnes pouvaient tenir sur le toit et le cocher pouvait accueillir sur son siège deux personnes.

Alors que le véhicule attelé descendait les rues de Brightwall, William Sparrow observait les rues qui défilaient devant lui. En près de trois siècles, depuis l'accession au trône de Conan I, le village s'était considérablement agrandit et était devenu une véritable ville, équivalent la cité de Bowerstone du début du royaume. Il était personnellement très satisfait des réponses qu'il avait obtenues d'Howard Wilkins, alors que sa sœur, qui observait pareillement les rues de la ville, semblait pour sa part très heureuse de regagner Bowerstone pour retrouver son père, leur frère aîné et leur mère.


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 :

Alors que la diligence avançait sur la route menant de Brightwall à la vallée de Mistpeak, ses occupants étaient complètement silencieux, et un silence pesant régnait dans le véhicule. Le siège où était assit les deux nobles se trouvait vers l'arrière du véhicule, et les passagers étaient disposés comme ceci : d'abord, a côté de la portière gauche se tenait la princesse, qui observait le paysage comme si elle n'avait rien d'autre a faire (ce qui était le cas), puis à côté d'elle se tenait son jumeau, qui lui lisait un petit carnet en jetant de temps en temps de petits coups d'œils à sa gauche et à sa droite, ou se tenait le sergent Andrew Finn. Ce dernier ressemblait étonnement a son illustre ancêtre, quoique son teint soit légèrement plus foncé, et ses cheveux étaient bruns et non blonds. Il portait l'uniforme rouge des fantassins de l'Armée Royale, avec les galons de sergent mais son shako était beaucoup plus petit que celui de l'époque de Conan I, car ont avait modifié l'uniforme militaire de l'armée d'Albion aux environs de l'an 171, le shako original étant désormais réservé à la garde du palais de Bowerstone. Le sergent ne portait aucune arme à l'exception d'un pistolet à rouet en fer passé à sa ceinture, les trois hommes qui se trouvaient sur l'autre siège portaient chacun deux pistolets à silex en fer. Eux ne portaient aucun gallon, et leur uniforme portait simplement, comme celui du sergent les sigle « B-I-IV-VI », leur affectation « Premier Bataillon de Brightwall Quatrième Compagnie Sixième Peloton ».

Sur le toit de la diligence, quatre autres soldats se tenaient assis, chacun étant harnaché au toit comme ils le pouvaient, ils portaient tous deux pistolets à silex en fer, en plus d'un fusil a rouet en fer également et dotés chacun d'une baïonnette, car l'Armée Royale avait délaissé l'usage de l'arme blanche (pour les simples soldats de l'infanterie, pas pour la cavalerie). Ils observaient le paysage autour d'eux, alors que les deux derniers hommes de la section, tous les deux assis à côté du cocher, étaient armés comme leurs collègues postés sur le toit et observaient attentivement les alentours... après tout, ce n'est pas parce que les routes étaient régulièrement surveillées qu'il n'y avait aucun danger : si les meutes de loups étaient des menaces très mineur (des loups ne s'attaqueraient pas à une diligence, normalement) il restait tout de même la possibilité de rencontrer de petites troupes de Hobbes, qui parvenaient parfois a leurrer les patrouilles et a s'infiltrer dans la vallée. Et les Hobbes, armés et tout de même plus menaçant que les loups étaient souvent plus intelligents, ou stupides, pour attaquer les petits convois.

Autour de la diligence, qui ne pouvait pas rouler aussi vite que l'aurait souhaité le prince William a cause du terrain pentu, la vallée de Mistpeak étalait toute sa splendeur, les arbres centenaires s'étiraient majestueusement vers les cieux alors que le seuls bruits qu'ont pouvait entendre, mis a part ceux que produisait la diligence, étaient ceux de la nature.

Élisabeth, quant à elle, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer la beauté sauvage de la vallée qu'ils traversaient. Elle savait que son vertueux ancêtre, Conan Ier, avait fais une promesse au chef des Gitans Savin, plusieurs siècles auparavant : Mistpeak redeviendrait le territoire des Gitans et de leurs descendants, et ce malgré les conseils du Conseiller à l'Industrie Reaver, un personnage étrange dont ont n'avait plus entendu parler depuis l'an 79, où il avait disparu sans laisser de trace, ce qui n'était pas plus mal d'après ce que la majorité des livres d'histoires donnait comme description du personnage. Grâce au traité de 78 les Gitans étaient devenus les « propriétaires » légitimes de Mistpeak, et exploitaient ses ressources à leur convenance, même si l'exploitation en question était très légère.

Normalement, la diligence allait passer en bordure du lace, au centre de la vallée, un endroit enchanteur où de nombreux clans de Gitans avaient installés leurs roulottes, mais beaucoup était repartit dans les hauteurs pour la durée du printemps qui arrivait, et de plus en plus de clans quittaient définitivement la vallée pour rejoindre Eastpeak avec les nombreux colons qui s'y installaient. Depuis moins de 89 ans, en effet, Eastpeak, que les Gitans avaient d'abord considéré comme une partie de Mistpeak, était devenu un territoire ouvert à la colonisation, et plusieurs familles pauvres allaient s'y installer, espérant un avenir meilleur loin du « vieil Albion » et sur des terres qu'ils pourraient exploiter eux-même.

Mais, évidemment, les simples paysans n'étaient pas les seuls a émigrer : Eastpeak était un territoire fertile, et ont y trouvait une grande quantité de matière première, surtout dans les mines des montagnes situées plus à l'est, qui appartenaient au Rosterbach. Ainsi, plusieurs entrepreneurs indépendants allaient s'installer là-bas, ont disait même que, pour faciliter le transit entre Eastpeak et le reste de l'Albion, des débats avaient lieu au Parlement pour qu'ont creuse un nouveau réseau de Funiculaire qui permettrait un acheminement plus rapide des ressources de Eastpeak vers les industries plus développées du vieil Albion... ce qui provoquait plusieurs manifestations de la part des Gitans, qui estimaient que la construction de ce funiculaire violerait le traité leur accordant leur autonomie. Et bien sûr, il y avait parmi les membres siégeant au Parlement ceux qui représentaient le « Parti Militaire », qui était favorable a l'expansion à Eastpeak, mais aussi à l'expansion territorial d'Albion par la guerre contre ses voisins, et il va sans dire que plusieurs des « entrepreneurs » investissant à Eastpeak, et influents à la Chambre des Communes du Parlement, étaient clairement en faveur du Parti Militaire.

En bref, la situation politique actuelle était loin d'être stable pour le royaume... et les négociations qu'avait mené le prince Logan avec les Vuyazenais étaient sensées favoriser le commerce entre Albion et son voisin sous-développé du nord, même si secrètement certains membres du Parti Militaire espéraient que ces accords aideraient a soulager la frontière nord pour un affrontement avec Rosterbach.

Bien sûr, tout ça était loin d'occuper prioritairement les pensées de la jeune princesse. Pour l'instant, ce qui la préoccupait c'était le fait que son frère montre encore un côté de sa personnalité que peu de gens, en dehors de leurs intimes, connaissait : c'était une vrai mère-poule. Sa simple présence, et les regards qu'il lui jetait périodiquement aussi bien que ceux qu'il jetait à Andrew Finn montrait clairement qu'il ne souhaitait guère que sa sœur engage une quelconque conversation avec le jeune sergent... et ce comportement n'était pas nouveau.

Déjà avant qu'ils ne soient grands tous les trois, lorsque Andrew venait au palais pour accompagner son père, qui n'était alors que le colonel Horace Finn, William se montrait extrêmement protecteur, voir « sur-protecteur », et la première fois qu'ils avaient rencontrer Andrew alors qu'ils avaient sept ans, William avait d'emblée sembler décider que le jeune héritier d'une des familles les plus reconnues du royaume n'était pas une relation digne de lui-même ou de sa royale jumelle. Ce qui n'avait pas été l'avis d'Élisabeth, surtout après qu'elle eut réussi a passer quelques heures avec le jeune Finn en dehors de la présence de son jumeau, et ce qui avait permit à la princesse de commencer a apprécier le caractère enjoué de son nouvel ami.

Ils étaient restés en « relation » pendant sept ans... autrement dit, tout le temps qui passât entre leur première rencontre et le départ pour l'Académie de William et Élisabeth... et c'était très bien comme ça : malgré son opinion personnelle, qui franchement semblait ne jamais vouloir changer, William avait « toléré » la présence de Andrew Finn, plus parce que sa sœur avait insisté sur ce point (comme leur père et leur mère, qui pensaient tous les deux que les jumeaux devaient se faire des amis de leur âge) que parce qu'il appréciait le jeune Finn. Bien sûr, même si Élisabeth n'en avait pas la preuve formelle, elle était déjà sûre qu'a chaque fois qu'elle avait été ''seule'' avec son ami (sauf bien sûr la toute première fois, quoiqu'il lui arriva de douter sur l'intimité de ce moment) elle avait aperçue une paire d'yeux bleus inquisiteurs et attentifs.

Et les choses n'avaient pas changées depuis leur entrée à l'Académie... William, toujours aussi inquisiteur, avait veillé a ce que sa sœur n'aie aucune mauvaise fréquentation, aussi bien pendant les cours que pendant ses loisirs... et même dans le dortoir des femmes. Il était d'ailleurs probable qu'il ait ''engagé'' une de ses camarades de cour pour l'informer de toutes les activités d'Élisabeth dans son dortoir. Tout ça, évidemment, n'avait pas favorisé la jeune princesse lorsque ses hormones et sa croissance firent apparaître un intérêt certain pour la gente masculine. Même si tous les jeunes hommes qui étudiaient à l'Académie étaient unanimes quand à la beauté de leur ''princesse'', la présence de son frère dissuadait les jeunes d'approcher Élisabeth car personne dans l'Académie ne savait résister à ses yeux bleus et froid... il ne faisait aucune menace verbale, mais ses yeux en disait bien assez.

Mais bon, à force de remuer ses pensées le moral de la princesse, qui était au beau fixe en admirant le paysage de Mistpeak redescendait imperceptiblement et ce n'était pas le genre de réflexion qu'ont était sensé se faire lorsqu'on ''rentrait au bercail'', et a cette pensée, son moral remonta d'un coup à l'idée qu'elle allait bientôt revoir ses parents et son frère aîné. Et puis son frère lisait beaucoup ces derniers temps... elle trouverait bien un moment pour échapper à sa surveillance et pour ''renouer'' avec Andrew.

Mais alors qu'elle se faisait ces réflexions, une pierre sur la route fit sursauté la diligence, réveillant la princesse de ses songes... elle vit alors que la soirée était maintenant très avancée, et que la diligence longeait les eaux du lac central. Ils remontaient donc vers la gare du funiculaire après être passé dans la forêt touffue, et la diligence arriverait bientôt en vue de Mistpeak Station, le bourg qui s'était formé autour de la station du Funiculaire, et qui accueillait principalement les ouvriers et autres employés de la gare, ainsi qu'une compagnie entière d'infanterie de l'Armée Royale pour défendre le terrain, soit 80 hommes au total. À côté d'Élisabeth, William poursuivait sa lecture, imperturbable, alors que le sergent Finn semblait enfin décider a briser le pesant silence, en s'adressant d'abord à son second, le caporal Henry Brennan.

- Monsieur Brennan, vous avez réservés les chambres de leurs altesses à Mistpeak Station ?

Le caporal était un homme de taille moyenne avec les cheveux bruns et portant une courte barbe, il répondit normalement, se sentant un peu plus détendu du fait qu'il s'adressait au supérieur qu'il avait l'habitude de côtoyer et non au prince dont les yeux bleus semblaient vouloir glacer tous ceux qui entraient dans leur champ de vision.

- Oui, sergent. Le major Moore, le second du lieutenant-colonel Faulkner, m'a remis les réservation pour deux chambres parallèles à l'auberge du ''Vieux Loup''.

- ''Deux'' chambres, caporal ? Demanda le prince William, ôtant son regard de son livret pour le tourner vers Brennan.

- Euh... le caporal semblait confus, perdant quelque peu ses moyens face au regard de son prince. J'ai bien dit que le major avait réservé deux chambres, votre altesse... Je pensais que votre altesse le saurait déjà...

Le caporal jeta un regard vers son sergent, qui s'adressa enfin au prince en se tournant vers lui.

- Vôtre altesse serait-elle déçue par ce fait ? Si c'est le cas, je pourrais encore m'arranger pour que les choses soient plus aux goûts de votre altesse...

- Non, sergent Finn, répondit le prince. Je n'étais simplement pas au courant du fait que nous disposerions chacun de notre propre chambre... Je pensais qu'il n'y aurait que peu de chambres disponibles, au vu de la situation que connaissent nos citoyens à Eastpeak.

En effet, comme le soulignait et le rappelait ainsi le prince, la situation commençait a être tendue à Eastpeak, principalement à cause de la proximité de Rosterbach dont la majorité des gouvernants semblait percevoir les négociations avec le Vuyaze comme le percevait les membres du Parti Militaire : comme un apaisement de la frontière nord d'Albion ayant pour but de rendre possible le déploiement de plusieurs troupes à l'est, sur la frontière entre Eastpeak et Rosterbach.

- Il semblerait que la situation de nos citoyens à Eastpeak ne soit donc pas aussi grave que ce que pense votre altesse, reprit le sergent Finn.

- Peut-être, sergent Finn, peut-être... Après tout, la situation peut toujours évoluer, et dans ce cas, je suis sûr que notre père saura gérer cela.

Les deux hommes se fixèrent encore un moment, et le jeune sergent aurait apparemment finit par répondre quelque chose si un bruit a l'avant de la cabine ne s'était pas fait entendre.

Le caporal Brennan se retourna alors et ouvrit le rabat de cuir qui fermait une petite ''fenêtre'' entre la cabine et le siège du cocher. L'un des deux hommes qui se trouvait à côté du cocher, le soldat Ben, un jeune blondinet aux yeux gris, se tenait juste devant le fermoir, et dès qu'il le vit le sergent Finn se tourna immédiatement vers lui.

- Oui, Ben ? Demanda-t-il. Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Nous arrivons à Mistpeak Station, monsieur. Le cocher demande à ce que vous vous accrochiez pour le freinage.

- Bien... merci, Ben.

Sur ces faits, les deux jeunes hommes cessèrent leur discussion, et tandis que le sergent Finn s'accrochait du mieux qu'il le pouvait, le prince William rangea dans une poche de sa veste le carnet qu'il avait en main, et la princesse Élisabeth s'accrocha elle aussi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le fracas des sabots ferrés des chevaux de la diligence résonna sur les pavés de la rune principale du bourg de Mistpeak Station, qui entourait l'entrée de la station du Funiculaire de Mistpeak. Le relais de diligence les attendait, et lorsque l'engin fût totalement immobilisée, le cocher descendit pour aller ouvrir la portière gauche, alors que des palefreniers du relais en sortait pour venir délier les chevaux.

Une fois la portière ouverte, les passagers commencèrent a descendre, avec en premier lieu la princesse Élisabeth, suivie de près par son frère, puis par le sergent Finn, et enfin par les soldats Powell et Blackburn accompagnés du caporal Brennan. Les quatre hommes placés sur le toit descendirent ensuite, puis enfin les deux derniers hommes qui accompagnaient le cocher.

Une fois en dehors de la diligence, le sergent, son caporal et les deux soldats qui avaient fais le voyage à l'intérieur de la cabine reprirent dans le compartiment à bagages leurs fusils à rouets, qu'ils avaient dût laisser là pour pouvoir entrer dans la diligence.

Une fois leurs bagages en main, les deux membres de la famille royale se tournèrent vers le sergent Finn, qui rajustait les attaches de son pistolet et vérifiait la position de sa baïonnette (les officiers en dessous du grade de capitaine ne disposent pas d'une arme blanche, à l'exception des officiers de cavalerie, parce que la cavalerie est la seule ''arme'' dont tous les soldats disposent encore d'une arme blanche en plus d'une éventuelle arme à feu), comme le caporal Brennan et les soldats Powell et Blackburn, l'un étant un petit homme au teint pâle et aux rares cheveux noirs, l'autre étant un grand homme au teint sombre avec des cheveux acajous.

Le sergent, après un court salut militaire, s'adressa enfin aux deux membres de la famille Sparrow :

- Que vos altesses me suivent, je vais les mener au ''Vieux Loups''.

Et la petite douzaine de personne se mit en route, après que les soldats aient pris leurs paquetages réglementaires qui contenaient tout leur équipement ainsi que leurs effets personnels.

Le ''Vieux Loup'', nommé ainsi à cause d'un vieux mythe impliquant un loup, une poule et une prostituée de Millfields, était une auberge de qualité moyenne où la nourriture était elle aussi moyenne, servie dans de la vaisselle en porcelaine de piètre qualité et disposant de choppes et autres tasses en fer. L'auberge comptait deux étages, sans compté sa cave, le premier étant divisé comme il suit : une grande salle commune à l'entrée, qui disposait de huit tables rondes et branlantes avec un comptoir de bar qui barrait l'accès à la cuisine, depuis laquelle ont pouvait également avoir accès aux chambres des employés et des propriétaires. L'étage, lui, comptait une rangée de douze chambres a lit double ou disposant de deux lits, suivi en face de cette rangée de treize chambres à lit unique.

Pour le moment, la salle commune commençait a faire le plein : des ouvriers du Funiculaire, des voyageurs revenant de Eastpeak, des marchands venant de Bowerstone pour vendre leurs produit aux Gitans, et enfin des Gitans qui échangeaient les fruits de leur ''exploitation'' de la vallée contre des produits finis venant de la capitale industriel de l'Albion. Ainsi, la salle était presque pleine en ce début de soirée lorsque le sergent Andrew Finn et les deux personnes qu'il escortait entrèrent dans la salle, ce qui fit taire les hôtes de cette dernière, aussi bien ceux attablés au bar que ceux qui soupaient aux tables. La majorité d'entre eux étaient des voyageurs qui s'arrêtait ici avant de prendre le Funiculaire, et la plupart étant des hommes très seuls (la prostitution n'était pas autorisée en dehors des grandes villes, tel que Bowerstone et Brightwall, où elle était mieux ''contrôlée'') ils observaient avec une avidité évidente la princesse, qui avait un corps des plus attractif, et la majorité d'entre eux était trop ivre pour prendre en compte les yeux bleus et franchement menaçant qui les fixaient tour a tour. Au bar, Andrew héla immédiatement le propriétaire, un gros homme a la peau basané et aux cheveux bruns avec une moustache broussailleuse sous le nez, qui abandonna le verre sale qu'il frottait pour s'approcher du jeune homme :

- Vous désirez, monsieur ?

- Je viens de la part du major Moore. Il a réservé deux de vos chambres a lit simple pour cette nuit.

- Ah, oui... le major Moore a bien fais cette réservation... les chambres sont pour ces deux jeunes gens ? Demanda le tenancier en observant le prince et la princesse, dont les identités n'avaient pas été révélées.

- Oui, les chambres sont pour ces deux personnes. Et, au vu de l'heure tardive, je pense qu'elles désireraient qu'ont leur donne leurs clés afin de monter se reposer.

- Mais ces jeunes personnes ne désireraient-elles pas prendre un repas quelconque avant de se coucher ?

Les deux membres de la famille royale regardèrent les plats que trois serveurs apportaient aux différentes tables, puis la porte de la cuisine rabattable qui s'ouvraient sur une salle enfumée où l'ont ne voyait guère de surface propre. Ils échangèrent un simple regard, qui en disait long sur ce qu'ils pensaient tous les deux de l'idée d'avaler la nourriture de l'auberge.

- Nous sommes au regret de refuser, monsieur l'aubergiste, dit William. Nous n'avions pas prévu de voyager aussi tôt et nous avons déjà souper plus tôt dans la journée...

L'aubergiste haussa simplement ses épaules pour toute réponse, et retournant à ses clients.

- C'est comme vous voulez, répondit-il.

Un des membres du personnel leur remis alors deux grosses clés de fer, auxquelles étaient accrochées des étiquettes marquant ''CU-7'' et ''CU-8''. William pris la clé de la chambre numéro sept, tandis qu'Élisabeth prenait celle de la numéro huit. Le sergent Finn les accompagna jusqu'à l'escalier, et leur souhaita une bonne nuit tour à tour, les informant qu'ils devraient être prêts à huit heures du matin (il était déjà huit heure du soir) pour ne pas manquer le Funiculaire du lendemain, car le Funiculaire suivant n'arriverait que dans cinq jours si l'ont exceptait les funiculaires emportant les marchandises qui étaient envoyés de Mistpeak et Eastpeak vers Bowerstone. Alors qu'Élisabeth se penchait pour souhaité une bonne nuit à Andrew Finn, elle lui glissa dans l'oreille, discrètement et alors que son frère montait l'escalier :

- Je crois savoir que cette auberge reste ouverte jusqu'à cinq heure du matin... attends moi à la sortie après minuit, nous pourrons avoir une vraie discussion.

Puis, s'éloignant avec un petit sourire, elle monta rapidement l'escalier pour rejoindre son frère et sa chambre, laissant un Andrew Finn perplexe admirant les courbes de son corps alors qu'elle montait.

* * *

Et voici le chapitre 2. J'espère qu'il intéressera quelqu'un.

N'oubliez pas, si vous lisez, de laissez une petite review, je vous en remercie.


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 :

Alors que la nuit tombait sur Mistpeak Station, l'auberge du "Vieux Loup" voyait peu a peu ses lumières s'éteindre tandis que ses clients se préparaient a s'endormir. Il était minuit, passé d'une bonne dizaine de minutes, et Andrew Finn, le jeune sergent de la garnison de Brightwall, attendait nerveusement dans la rue qui faisait face à l'entrée de l'auberge.

Il ne portait pas, cette fois, son uniforme militaire. Il avait en effet préféré mettre des habits civils, plus discrets que son uniforme rouge sang, et attendait qu'Élisabeth le rejoigne, comme elle l'avait elle même proposé... et il essayait de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées par rapport à la princesse.

En effet, cela faisait près de quatre années qu'il ne l'avait plus vue, et les changements survenus sur le corps de son amie le mettait, a tout le moins, peu a l'aise. Il avait toujours trouvé qu'Élisabeth était très jolie, et ce dès leur première rencontre au palais de Bowerstone, mais maintenant elle était devenue tout simplement "belle", et cela risquait de compliquer leurs possibles relations.

Précisons que ce que ressentait notre jeune sergent n'était pas réellement de l'amour, mais plutôt une sorte d'attraction particulièrement puissante, qu'il avait déjà ressenti lors de ces quatre années d'engagement et qu'il avait également conclu plusieurs fois avec des filles de joie rencontrées dans les tavernes et autres tripots où les soldats allaient profiter de leur temps libre. Mais la situation était plus que compliquée du fait qu'Élisabeth, en plus d'être la fille du roi Adam III, avait un jumeau fort inquisiteur, qui pourrait mal prendre l'intérêt que témoignerait Andrew pour sa sœur.

Mais, alors qu'Andrew tournait le dos à la porte de l'auberge, deux mains vient se poser sur ses yeux, l'aveuglant tandis qu'une voix qui ne lui était pas inconnue lui chuchotait doucement :

- Devine qui c'est ?

Le sergent, surpris, se raidit pendant une seconde avant de prendre les mains qui cachaient ses yeux dans les siennes pour les abaisser avant de s'adresser à la jeune demoiselle qui se tenait juste derrière elle, avec un petit sourire, lui parla :

- Tu ne changeras jamais, Lise ? C'est déjà comme ça que tu me disais bonjour quand je venais au palais...

- Je tenais simplement a vérifier que tu t'en souvenais encore, répondit la princesse tout en souriant.

- Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu as voulu me revoir, Lise ? Je ne pensais pas que tu voudrais me parler après cette traversée...

- Je t'arrête tout de suite, l'interrompit-elle, si notre voyage à été comme ça, c'est à cause de William. Ce n'était absolument pas ce que je souhaitais, et j'espère que toi non plus tu ne souhaitais pas ça...

- Euh... Non, Lise... Même si je pense que je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ce que William ait changé au point de nous laisser discuter librement.

- Ça, c'est sûr. Mais parlons d'autre chose, Andrew... je trouve que mon frère n'est pas un sujet de conversation des plus plaisant.

- Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, Lise. Mais tu préfères discuter ici, ou tu voudrais qu'ont aille discuter ailleurs ?

- Je crois que oui... répondit-elle en observant le "Vieux Loup".

Les deux jeunes se dirigèrent vers un vieux café qui se trouvait à une rue de distance de l'auberge. Le "Sorcier Volant" était un vieux café, comme tous les autres bâtiments de son secteur qui était l'un des premiers de Mistpeak Station, et il ne fermait que bien après minuit... un lieu idéal pour discuter autour d'une boisson alcoolisée.

Lorsque Élisabeth et Andrew entrèrent dans le café, ils s'assirent directement à une petit table qui se tenait à gauche de la porte, et commandèrent chacun une boisson, un verre de cognac pour la princesse et une bière pour le sergent Finn.

Tandis qu'Élisabeth prenait une première gorgée de son verre, Andrew l'observa attentivement avant de dire, assez surpris :

- Tu as déjà bu du cognac, Lise ?

- Pas précisément, répondit la princesse, mais j'ai déjà bu de l'alcool de meilleure qualité...

- De meilleure qualité ? Avec ton frère, je pensais que tu n'aurais jamais approché un verre de toute ta vie...

- C'est ce qui se serait passé sans notre "fête de bienvenue" à l'Académie.

- Une fête de bienvenue ? Quelle genre de fête ?

Élisabeth sourit, en prenant une autre gorgée alors que son ami avait lui aussi entamé son verre.

- Le genre de fête qu'ont désignerait plutôt comme une "beuverie" que comme une fête entre personnes de bonne société... D'ailleurs, dit-elle en prenant un air pensif, je crois me souvenir que ça a failli virer à l'orgie...

Le sergent faillit s'étouffer de surprise en entendant cette dernière phrase, et il était surtout étonné du ton employé.

- À l'orgie ? Tu veux dire que tu as... enfin, je veux dire, que quelqu'un...

Il était visiblement confus d'entendre son amie parler ainsi... mais elle le rassura rapidement :

- Oh, moi ? Non, je n'ai rien fais... William a, comme tu t'en doutes, veiller a ce que rien ne m'arrive de "fâcheux", et nous avons quitté le pub ou se déroulait la fête bien avant que les choses ne dégénèrent... en fait, je ne sais même pas si les choses ont dégénérées.

Le silence plana pendant quelques secondes, tandis qu'Andrew s'essuyait les lèvres du dos de sa manche droite avant qu'Élisabeth ne le rompe:

- Mais bon... J'aurais voulu te demander une chose depuis que j'ai sût que j'allais te revoir...

- Ah ? Et que veux-tu me demander ?

-Eh bien... je ne sais pas... Ça fais bien quatre ans que nous ne nous sommes plus vu, je me demandais ce que tu avais vécu pendant ce temps là, tu as bien dût connaître de l'action, non ?

- De l'action ? Ce n'est pas vraiment ainsi que je décrirais quatre ans dans l'infanterie de l'Armée Royale... J'ai surtout passé un an au camp d'entraînement de Mourningwood avant de recevoir ma première affectation.

- Et quelle était cette affectation, Andrew ?

- Aurora... J'étais dans la douzième compagnie du sixième bataillon du deuxième régiment de ligne, une compagnie placé en garnison dans la ville de Ghaira, et franchement c'était pas terrible comme poste.

- Ah ? Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez à Ghaira ? J'ai vu dans mes cours que c'était une ancienne ville frontalière de Khadna que mon grand-père a pris au début de sa contre-attaque contre le sultanat... mais il me semblait que la ville était devenue indépendante après la fin de la guerre contre Khadna.

-C'est que tes professeurs n'ont pas voulu se compliquer la vie, répondit le jeune Finn en souriant, parce que dans la réalité, le pacha Ameel ibn Im'sa al-Ma de Ghaira n'a qu'une indépendance de façade : d'après ce que j'ai compris de ce que nous disait notre lieutenant, le territoire de Ghaira est riche, mais il n'a pas les ressources nécessaires pour disposer d'autre chose qu'une simple milice affectée à la protection de la ville, donc Albion leur "prête" un bataillon, relevé tout les ans, pour assurer leur défense et en même temps pour assurer la défense du territoire du protectorat d'Aurora.

- Et il y a eut de l'action, là-bas ? Demanda Élisabeth en reprenant une gorgée de son verre.

- Pas vraiment... sauf peut-être une fois, lorsqu'une bande de bandits de l'Émirat de Jiddah s'est mise a attaquer les caravanes de Ghaira se dirigeant vers Taha. Le pacha a demandé l'aide de notre bataillon, et ont a dut passer une semaine dans la brousse pour trouver ces bandits et leur régler leur compte.

- Et ça a été difficile ? Vous avez connût des pertes, ou des difficultés particulières ?

- Non, c'étaient de simples bandits, et d'ailleurs ils étaient très mal armés selon nos standards, ils n'avaient que des sabres et quelques vieux mousquets. Mais ils nous ont pris par surprise, et c'est à cette occasion que j'ai gagné mes galons de caporal. Après, c'est resté très calme, exception fait de petites incursions des "Furies du désert"

- Je m'attendais a une histoire un peu plus intéressante, je dois dire... murmura la princesse, l'air visiblement déçu.

- Je suis désolé que mon histoire ne plaise pas a votre altesse, répondit le sergent en prenant un air pompeux. Peut-être que votre altesse préférerait entendre l'histoire de ma deuxième affectation ?

- Pourquoi pas... où était-ce, cette fois ? C'était encore dans le protectorat d'Aurora, ou cette fois-ci c'était dans notre cher "vieil Albion" ?

- Cette fois là, c'était sur le continent, dans la province de Pins d'Argent.

- Et tu y as rencontré quoi, Andrew ? Mon professeur d'histoire disait que Pins d'Argent était un endroit sinistre où résidaient des Balverines et d'autres monstres de légende.

- Pour les monstres, je ne sais pas... Mais en ce qui concerne les Balverines, je peux t'assurer que c'est la stricte vérité : lorsque j'étais en garnison là-bas, cette fois c'était dans la cinquième compagnie du bataillon de Pins d'Argent, notre fort, "Fort Clipson" a été attaqué pas moins de vingt fois dans l'année...

- C'était donc une affectation dangereuse, Andrew ? J'ai lu que les Balverines étaient des créatures particulièrement redoutable...

- Eh bien... Nous avons eu un ou deux morts et quelques blessés, mais dans l'ensemble ce n'était pas trop grave, heureusement. Les Balverines qui attaquaient le fort n'étaient jamais très nombreuses, seulement deux ou trois par attaque... et nos fusils pouvaient facilement en venir a bout.

- Et après cette affectation à Pins d'Argent ? C'est là que tu as été affecté au bataillon de Brightwall ?

- Oui, et j'ai reçu ma promotion au grade de sergent il y a dix mois de ça.

- Et tu étais en patrouille pendant tout ce temps ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu à Brightwall, et pourtant William et moi nous sortions souvent de l'Académie pour profiter de la ville...

- En fait j'étais affecté aux patrouilles sur la frontière du territoire de Brightwall, j'étais très souvent dans les montagnes de Mistpeak, et c'était loin d'être de tout repos : ont était attaqué par des bandes de Hobbes, par des meutes de loups, et même par des bandes de gitans renégats... en plus, comme les patrouilles se faisaient par section, ont n'était qu'une dizaine. Donc ça ne facilitait pas les choses, mais bon... Et toi, Lise ? Mis a part tes cours a l'Académie, tu avais des distractions particulières pendant ces quatre années ?

- Eh bien, a part quelque virée au pub local, pas vraiment... Enfin, ont trouvait toujours un moyen de se distraire dans le dortoir et pendant nos différents temps libres. Et mis a part ça, il n'est rien arriver de particulier.

Les deux verres étaient quasiment vides, et d'après l'horloge murale qui se trouvait suspendue à côté de leur table, il était déjà une heure et demi du matin.

- Eh bien... l'heure tourne, à ce que je vois, constata Andrew. Son altesse désirerait-elle un autre verre ?

- Je crois plutôt que je préférerais aller me promener dans les rues... L'air me paraît lourd ici, et puis je ne compte pas rester ici pendant toute la soirée.

Beaucoup plus loin, dans l'auberge du "Vieux Loup", William Sparrow lisait le carnet qu'il avait emporté de la bibliothèque de l'Académie. Dans ce dernier, il y avait plusieurs plans des idées de l'ancien professeur Ernest Faraday et des croquis de ses principales invention électriques, dont les fameux robots "Colin-Mark II". C'était réellement intéressant, et aussi terriblement frustrant, de voir que depuis trois siècles les différents souverains de la dynastie Sparrow n'avaient jamais profiter du potentiel des créations de Faraday. S'ils avaient été plus ambitieux, et s'ils avaient cessés d'abrutir le peuple avec des notions comme la prospérité et la paix universelle, l'Albion aurait pût conquérir le continent tout entier... sans compter que l'idée répéter de "ne pas priver le peuple de son gagne-pain" ou l'idée de "modérer l'avancée technologique pour le bien du peuple" n'avait mené qu'a laisser l'Albion a un niveau technologique dramatiquement proche de celui qu'avait connût Conan I, a l'exception de la lumière qui se faisait par des ampoules électriques et du télégraphe, qui reliait tout le vieille Albion et permettait des communications assez rapides.

Tout ce potentiel militaire gâché écœurait William... sans compter qu'il y avait encore d'autres choses qui aurait profité à l'Albion, mais que ses ancêtres avaient préférés laissées de côté...

En tout cas, ce retour à Bowerstone lui profitait grandement, car il pourrait ainsi se rapprocher des membres clé du gouvernement, et il pourrait également enfin s'inscrire à l'Académie Militaire Royale d'Albion, la "AMRA", où il pourrait suivre la formation aux arts de la guerre qu'il espérait depuis longtemps...

Soudain, un bruit se fit entendre, provenant du couloir. Les murs n'étaient pas très épais, et donc il était facile d'entendre les bruits les plus forts provenant des chambres voisines ou du couloir. William se contenta de coller son oreille contre la porte pour entendre des bruits de pas, et une conversation entre deux personnes, l'une étant une femme et l'autre un homme... et il connaissait leurs voix.

- Ont devrait faire moins de bruit, Andrew, Will risque de se réveiller...

- Pourquoi ? Il dort sûrement à cette heure-ci... Et ce n'est pas comme si nous faisions quelque chose d'interdit.

- N'en soit pas si sûr... il avait déjà l'habitude de veiller tard lorsque nous étions encore à Bowerstone, et ces derniers temps il n'arrête pas de lire, sans compter que je pense sincèrement qu'il va devenir encore plus "collant" maintenant que nous retournons au palais.

- Tu n'exagères pas un peu, Lise ? William sera sans doute trop occupé pour ce soucier de toi.

-Peut-être... Et si c'est ce qui arrive, nous pourrons sans doute profiter de ce "temps libre" pour discuter plus sérieusement, n'est-ce pas, Andrew ?

Un petit bruit se fit entendre, comme un petit baiser, ou plutôt une petite bise. Puis une porte, celle de la chambre à côté de celle de William, se verrouilla, et enfin d'autres bruits de pas se firent entendre, se dirigeant cette fois vers l'escalier.

Le fait est que, même s'il n'avait pas entendu leurs noms, William aurait tout de même reconnût les possesseurs de ces deux voix, et bien qu'il soit légèrement frustré de voir que sa sœur échappait ainsi à sa surveillance, mais en même temps, il savait que garder un œil en permanence sur Élisabeth serait en contradiction avec ses projets personnels, sans compter qu'il pourrait compter sur sa mère et son père au cas où...

Sur ces pensées assez positives, le jeune prince d'Albion souffla la lampe à huile (une autre preuve de la pauvreté du bâtiment) qui lui servait à s'éclairer, et enfin il pût s'endormir comme il le pouvait dans l'antiquité rongée par les mites qui servait de lit à sa chambre.

Intérieurement, il pensait déjà au retour Bowerstone, et au fait qu'il retrouverait bientôt toute sa famille.


	5. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4 :

Le reste de la nuit se passa sans incident, et au matin les deux membres de la famille royale, accompagnés de la section du sergent Andrew Finn, prenait le Funiculaire en direction de Millfields.

Deux heures plus tard, sans qu'aucun incident n'ait lieu, le funiculaire arrivait à la gare de Millfields, ou un carrosse attendait déjà le prince et la princesse... accompagné d'une compagnie entière de cavalerie, soit une cinquantaine d'hommes et de chevaux, des soldats portant l'uniforme du Bataillon des Dragons Royaux : une tunique bleue foncée, une culotte blanche, une cuirasse frappée de l'emblème royal (l'ancien sceau de la Guilde des Héros posé sur la croix en x), un casque à crinière de cheval rouge et des bottes hautes de couleur noire. Chacun d'entre eux portait un long sabre d'acier au côté, un pistolet à rouet en acier sur la cuisse gauche et un fusil à rouet à canon court (une carabine, en somme) d'acier se tenait accroché à la droite de chacune des selles, exception fait de la selle du commandant.

Ils attendaient à côté du carrosse, non loin de la gare du Funiculaire de Millfields, et leur commandant se dirigea vers la petite section qui se détachait nettement parmi les autres usagers quittant la gare. C'était un grand homme au teint pâle, les traits carrés complètement rasé et portant sur son épaule droite l'aiguillette dorée des officiers, il n'avait qu'un sabre et un pistolet à rouet en acier. Lorsque l'officier s'arrêta devant la section et les deux membres de la famille royale, qui s'étaient mis à l'écart de la foule. L'homme salua les deux membres de la famille royale avant de parler :

- Vos altesses royales, je suis le capitaine Christopher Dennis, capitaine de la cinquième compagnie du Bataillon des Dragons Royaux de Sa Majesté, et je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Millfields.

- Capitaine Dennis, je suis le sergent Andrew Finn du sixième peloton de la quatrième compagnie du Premier Bataillon de Brightwall. Tout en disant cela, Andrew Finn salua de la même manière que le capitaine, avant de reprendre : je ne comprends pas... que fait votre compagnie ici ? Le major Moore m'avait dit qu'un transport attendrait le prince et la princesse à Millfields, pas que toute une compagnie d'un des bataillons de la Garde Royale les escorterait...

- Je comprends votre étonnement, sergent Finn, l'ordre donné a notre compagnie n'a été dépêché ici qu'il y a deux heures, et il venait directement du lieutenant-colonel Chamberlain, qui l'a reçu de son excellence le Premier ministre Barton. Sa Majesté le roi a changé d'avis quant à l'anonymat du prince et de la princesse, et nous sommes là pour les escorter directement au palais. Dans le même temps, sa majesté vous remercie pour avoir accepté cette mission, et vous invite a stationner avec votre section à Millfields encore quelques jours pour participer à la parade...

- La parade, capitaine ? Demanda William. Et en quel honneur y aurait-il une parade ?

- Cette parade, votre altesse, sera organisée d'ici deux jours pour fêter le retour du prince Logan, qui en ce moment même campe à Keley, près de la frontière nord. Il ramène avec lui des membres de la nouvelle délégation de l'ambassade du Vuyaze qu'il a invité pour célébrer avec eux la réussite des négociations, et Sa Majesté le roi à ordonné qu'ont prépare une parade militaire en l'honneur du retour du prince.

- Et vous vous êtes déplacé de Bowerstone uniquement pour venir nous escorter, capitaine ? Demanda, cette fois, Élisabeth.

- Non, votre altesse... en fait, le Bataillon est stationné à Millfields depuis que la nouvelle du retour du prince Logan est arrivée à la capitale, nous répétions nos manœuvres lorsqu'un message de son excellence le Premier ministre est parvenu à la garnison locale. Notre compagnie a donc été désignée pour raccompagner vos altesses au palais dans les plus bref délais.

Pendant que le capitaine parlait, un homme portant la livrée des domestiques du palais royal de Bowerstone avait placé dans la malle du carrosse, un grand véhicule noir tiré par quatre chevaux bruns et décoré des armoiries de l'Albion (le sceau de la Guilde et la croix dorée sur fond rouge, avec les symboles représentant des couronnes), et attendait maintenant que le prince et la princesse grimpent dans le carrosse, en leur tenant la portière ouverte. William, pour qui les choses n'auraient apparemment pas pût être meilleurs, entra sans se retourner, alors qu'Élisabeth adressa un court regard à Andrew avant de grimper pour prendre place à côté de son frère.

Le capitaine donna un ordre à un des cavaliers qui l'accompagnait et ce dernier, le clairon de la compagnie, sonna immédiatement le rassemblement et le reste de la troupe, qui avait mis pied a terre en attendant le prince et la princesse, se remit immédiatement en selle et se divisa en deux groupes : vingt-cinq cavaliers se postèrent devant le carrosse, avec à leur tête le capitaine Dennis, son clairon et le porte-étendard de la compagnie, alors que le reste de la troupe se plaçait derrière le carrosse.

- Compagnie, en avant !

La troupe se mit en marche... au trot, comme lors de la future parade et des répétitions qui avaient eut lieu. Ça dura pendant près d'une vingtaine de minutes... avant que William, qui avait ouvert la fenêtre pour faire signe au capitaine Dennis de s'approcher du carrosse pour l'écouter.

- Oui, votre altesse ?

- Capitaine, vous comptez nous traînez comme ça pendant tout le trajet ?

- Euh... C'est l'allure que j'ai décidée d'appliquer pour assurer le confort de vos altesses.

- Je vois que vous êtes un homme prévenant et compétent, capitaine Dennis... mais si nous gardons cette allure, nous ne serons au palais qu'en plein après-midi au pire. Donc, accélérez cette cadence.

- Accélérer ? Mais, votre altesse, cela rendra votre voyage plus inconfortable et...

- Capitaine, l'inconfort ne gênera ni ma sœur, ni moi même, alors accélérez l'allure.

Le ton du prince était autoritaire sans être méprisant, et le capitaine n'aurait pas accepté qu'ont s'adresse a lui comme ça... si son interlocuteur n'avait pas été un membre de la famille royale. Il se remit en tête de file, et le clairon retentit à nouveau pour signifier le changement d'allure au reste de la troupe, et au cocher qui claqua des rênes pour donner plus d'allure a son attelage. Ce qui réduisit considérablement le temps du voyage.

Après que la troupe soit entrée au petit galop dans la capitale par la porte est, ils prirent directement vers le sud, sur l'allée qui menait au château de Bowerstone, qui était depuis longtemps plus simplement désigné comme le "palais" plutôt que comme le château, et qui s'était drastiquement étendu depuis le début du règne des Sparrow. Tout au long des rues de Bowerstone, les passants s'écartaient et se plaçaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient sur les trottoirs, alors que dans le fracas du choc des sabots ferrés contre les pavés de la route, la troupe et le carrosse passaient.

Il était presque onze heure du matin, et la foule de marchands, de promeneurs et d'acheteurs potentiels commençais à se densifier. Sur l'allée qui menait au château, le carrosse passa devant plusieurs bâtiments important : le Hall du Parlement et les ambassades des différents pays voisins de l'Albion.

Finalement, vers onze heure et quart, la troupe passa enfin la herse qui fermait l'enceinte du château, et les cavaliers s'arrêtèrent devant les escaliers qui menaient au hall d'entrée du palais royal, devant lequel se tenait trois des plus importante personnage de l'Albion.

Le Premier ministre, Oliver Barton, était un homme grand et mince, ses rares cheveux gris étaient plaqués contre ses temps et son profil rappelait celui d'un aigle à cause de son nez. Il portait une tenue rouge, et à son cou pendait une chaîne dorée portant en médaillon le symbole du Sceau de la Guilde, la chaîne qui indiquait sa fonction de Premier ministre.

À côté du Premier ministre se tenait une petite femme d'un certain âge, qui devait sûrement avoir la cinquantaine, elle portait une robe blanche et bleue, accompagnée d'autres éléments dorés (en fait, c'est la "tenue élégante de princesse" de Fable 3), et avait les cheveux noirs et longs, striés de plusieurs fils d'argent et tressés en une longue natte, et malgré les quelques rides qui marquaient son visage aux yeux verts brillants, elle n'en demeurait pas moins d'une grande beauté.

Au côté de la reine Élisabeth se tenait enfin le monarque de tout l'Albion, le roi Adam III Sparrow. Ses cheveux bruns, comme ceux de son épouse, étaient striés de fils argentés, et ses yeux bleus brillaient de joie lorsqu'il vit le carrosse qui avait ramené ses enfants s'arrêter dans la cour, encadré par la compagnie du capitaine Dennis. C'était un homme grand et il se tenait encore droit, malgré son âge avancé de 69 ans et le poids de toute sa tenue, qui était toujours la même depuis le début du royaume, même s'il ne portait pas actuellement la couronne royale sur son auguste tête.

Aux côtés du couple royale, portant leurs tenue rouge sang et leur haut shako avec fierté, se tenait une section complète, soit dix hommes, appartenant au Régiment d'infanterie de la Garde royale, plus connût comme la "Vieille Garde" ou la "Brigade Swift" (ce dernier terme est faux, vu qu'un régiment n'est pas une brigade). Les hommes de la garde se tenait devant l'escalier qui menait au hall d'entrée, le fusil posé au sol, alors que les autres hommes d'une compagnie complète de quatre-vingts gardes étaient déployés tout autour de la cour, pour en surveiller les accès.

Deux domestiques du palais se précipitèrent immédiatement vers le carrosse, le premier se dirigeant vers la malle arrière pour en sortir les bagages du prince et de la princesse, le second pour ouvrir la portière du carrosse. Les deux enfants royaux sortirent l'un après l'autre, et alors qu'Élisabeth n'était pas encore complètement descendue, elle sauta du marchepied du carrosse pour se précipiter immédiatement vers sa mère, qui l'accueillit a bras ouvert. William, plus solennel que sa sœur, se dirigea d'abord vers son père, qu'il salua en s'inclinant, alors que le roi le saisissait par les épaules pour le serrer contre lui.

- William, dit Adam ému, je suis vraiment heureux de te revoir, mon fils.

Mais avant qu'il en rajoute plus, la reine Élisabeth attrapa William pour l'étreindre, comme elle étreignait déjà, assez vigoureusement malgré son âge, sa jeune fille.

- Mes chéris, disait la reine, en serrant très fort ses enfants contre elle, vous êtes enfin de retour à la maison...

Si William semblait assez embarrassé de se trouver en pareil position, ce n'était apparemment pas le cas d'Élisabeth, qui serra plus fortement sa mère contre elle. Après quelques minutes complètes d'embrassades étouffantes, et gênantes dans le cas de William, le roi intervint finalement :

- Allons, ma chérie, arrête un peu de les serrer comme ça... tu vas finir par les étouffer et je suis sûr qu'ils préféreront nous parler au dîner.

La reine, bien qu'a contrecœur, relâcha alors lentement son étreinte sur ses enfants, et sa fille pût alors serrer son père dans ses bras, alors que son fils se redressait pour rajuster sa tenue civile avant d'entrer dans le plais, précéder de sa sœur, de leurs parents et du Premier ministre, qui n'était en fait là que pour faire bonne figure, et apparemment parce qu'il avait a s'entretenir avec Sa Majesté d'importants sujets concernant la parade et les préparatifs pour fêter le retour du prince Logan.

Il ne se passa rien de particulier : les deux enfants royaux, accompagné chacun d'un domestique qui portait son bagage, allèrent ranger leurs affaires dans leurs anciennes chambres qu'ils n'occupaient qu'épisodiquement, en période de vacances, dans l'aile nord du palais. À partir de ce jour, ils étaient désormais sensés les occupés de façon "définitive", et des majordome serait mis à leur service personnel, normalement.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, après que William et Élisabeth aient revêtus des tenues plus "royales" (les tenues "élégantes" de prince et de princesse, pour vous résumer sans les détailler) ils purent rejoindre l'aile ouest où se tenait la grande salle à manger du palais. Au lieu des dizaines de tables qui pouvaient y être installés en temps normal (imaginés simplement que le château de Bowerstone est six fois plus grand que ce que l'ont voit dans Fable III), il n'y avait qu'une seule table longue, assez grande pour accueillir sur ses côtés quatre personnes et deux autres à chaque bout de table.

Le roi et la reine s'étaient déjà installés en bout de table, et des domestiques avaient commencé à les servir. William et Élisabeth s'installèrent à leur tour, et deux domestiques vinrent leur remplir leur assiette en prélevant des portions dans les différents plats placés le long de la table, alors que d'autres remplissaient leurs verres en cristal de vin. Après que toute la famille royale fût servie, les différents domestiques se retirèrent, accompagnés des gardes qui surveillaient les portes de la salle et qui les refermèrent en sortant, laissant les membres de la famille Sparrow libre de discuter à l'abri d'oreilles indiscrètes et dans l'intimité.

- Eh bien, mes enfants, vous n'avez rien de particulier à nous raconter ? Demanda le roi Adam. Je pensais que vous pourriez nous décrire votre voyage, ou vos dernières études...

- Il n'y a pas grand chose a dire sur notre voyage, papa, répondit la princesse. Il n'a pas été très long, et c'était parfaitement calme... si calme que ça m'a semblé très ennuyeux comme voyage.

- Pour ce qui est de nos études, père, dit cette fois le prince, les derniers cours que j'ai eu étaient des cours sur l'étude de la Volonté, avec le professeur Kepler de l'Académie. C'était très intéressant, j'ai pût ainsi apprendre comment les sorciers d'autrefois et les membres de la Guilde des Héros utilisaient leur "Volonté" sans disposer des Gantelets qui équipent aujourd'hui notre Corps des Mages de guerre royaux.

- Et que comptez-vous faire maintenant, mes enfants? Demanda la reine. J'espère que vous avez des projets, parce qu'il est hors de question que vous restiez a ne rien faire même si vous avez terminez vos études...

- Je comptais suivre des cours de médecine appliquée, maman, répondit la princesse. J'aimais bien ce que je lisais dans les livres de médecines à l'Académie, et ça me ferra une bonne occupation.

- Quant a moi, mère, répondit le prince, je comptais m'inscrire à l'AMRA pour suivre des cours de stratégies et tactiques militaires...

- L'AMRA, William ? Tu souhaites donc être un soldat ? Le roi paraissait légèrement surpris.

- Oui, père. Un officier, plutôt... Je serais fier de participer ainsi à la défense de notre royaume... sauf si tu y vois une objection, bien sûr.

- Non, non, je n'y vois aucune objection... j'espère seulement que tu seras heureux de suivre les cours de notre académie militaire.

- Je l'espère aussi, père... en fait, j'en suis même certain.


	6. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5 :

Alors que Bowerstone était en effervescence depuis l'annonce du retour à la capitale du prince Logan, les commerçants se préparaient eux aussi : les pubs et les auberges préparaient leur matériel tout en remplissant leurs caves et garde-manger, alors que le service public préparait les rues, et qu'au palais royal le personnel s'agitait également dans la perspective du banquet officiel qui suivrait le retour du prince héritier.

Les nobles se préparaient également de leur côté, préparant leurs costumes et leurs autres accessoires pour le grand jour, et des nobles gens venant d'aussi loin que Mistpeak, Aurora ou les territoires insulaires, arrivaient par bateau pour cet événement qui accueillerait tout le gratin de l'Albion.

Mais s'il y avait bon nombre de gens, aussi bien des aristocrates et des nobles que de simples citoyens, qui venaient à Bowerstone pour participer aux festivités, il en était d'autres qui venait pour des raisons plus obscures, ce qui les rendait nerveux.

Abu Jidy Sa'an al-Ir était justement l'une de ces personnes. Sa peau très mâte, ses cheveux et ses yeux bruns foncés, ainsi que sa petite taille et son nom le désignait d'office comme un habitant du continent du sud... sans compter ses vêtements, même s'ils étaient d'origine auroréenne et ne venait pas des terres plus au sud dont il était issu : le califat de Qatan, un état qui souhaitait depuis longtemps prendre la relève du sultanat de Khadna.

L'explication du fait qu'un citoyen noble d'un état si éloigné soit présent à Bowerstone était simple : officiellement, le Bey Abu Jidy Sa'an al-Ir était l'ambassadeur du Calife Gha'sa ibn Mee'ayoor al-Sa auprès du royaume d'Albion, officieusement, il était surtout là en tant qu'espion pour son suzerain. Il savait bien que jamais le royaume n'accepterait de revoir un sultanat de Khadna "uni", et qui serait une menace terrible pour le Protectorat d'Aurora... en ce moment, avec les négociations réussie au Vuyaze, les représentants du Rosterbach s'inquiétaient d'une activité militaire accrue de l'Albion à Eastpeak, et même les Vuyazenais s'inquiétaient de ce qui pourrait arriver... et ça laissait plusieurs possibilités.

Le Bey était un noble chez lui, et le climat d'Albion ne lui faisait guère de bien malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait s'acheter pour améliorer son confort, sans compter que les membres du gouvernement le traitait mal, selon ses propres idées, car après tout ici il était correctement traité en tant qu'ambassadeur et non en tant que noble. Il jetait souvent des regards en arrière, ne se sentant pas rassuré malgré la présence de son garde du corps, et les patrouilles de la garde civile qu'il voyait l'inquiétaient toujours. Son attelage personnel les avait conduit, son garde du corps et lui, vers les confins du "Vieux Quartier" de Bowerstone, là où s'entassait presque toute la classe moyenne de la ville et où ses "amis" avaient fixés leur rendez-vous.

C'était justement à quelques rues de ce lieu de rendez-vous que l'attelage avait déposé les deux hommes, et ces derniers avaient dût parcourir deux rues impraticables aux attelages avant de pénétrer dans la petite ruelle sordide qui donnait sur la porte de la maison où ils étaient attendus. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils y entrèrent rapidement, et la pièce où ils avaient été introduits était surveillées par quatre hommes portant des tenues sombres et dépareillées, armés d'un assortiment de pistolet, de machette et de sabres en tout genre, allant de l'arme rouillée à l'arme en fer. L'un de ces hommes ouvrit une trappe au fond de la pièce, et les deux hommes du sud l'empruntèrent.

Ils étaient dans une grande cave à vin, en grande partie vide et sur laquelle s'ouvrait une autre pièce, barrée par une massive porte d'acier, elle aussi gardée par quatre hommes ressemblant à ceux qui se tenaient en haut. L'ambassadeur passa avec son garde du corps, qui serrait nerveusement son cimeterre, et la porte se referma avec fracas derrière eux, avant que le bruit d'un verrou ne confirme qu'ils étaient enfermés.

La pièce où ils étaient était trois fois plus grande que celle qu'ils venaient de quitter, elle était aussi un peu mieux éclairée grâce à une vieille lampe électrique qui descendait du centre du plafond. Près d'une dizaine d'hommes se trouvait au centre, assis sur des chaises branlantes, mais leurs habits et leur manières montraient qu'ils venaient de milieu aisé, cinq d'entre eux en tout cas, les autres étaient armés et semblaient dangereux. Un dernier homme se tenait assit sur un grand fauteuil, dans le fond de la pièce, près d'une porte semblable à celle que venait de passer l'ambassadeur et son garde du corps : c'était un homme, apparemment, il portait un étrange masque rouge et noire sur un costume beige qui empêchait son identification, et il était encadré par deux colosses habillés de noir qui fumaient le cigare, l'un était chauve et l'autre avait une coiffure militaire.

- Ah, notre dernier invité est enfin là... dit l'homme masqué. Asseyez-vous, votre excellence, asseyez-vous, il ne manquait plus que vous pour que notre groupe soit au complet.

L'ambassadeur prit place sur une des chaises libres, alors que Aamid, son garde du corps, se mettait derrière lui. Leur étrange hôte se leva alors pour s'avancer vers le centre de la pièce, juste devant les hommes qu'il avait invité, il fit une brève révérence puis parla :

- Messieurs, si vous le voulez bien, je vais faire les présentations des éminents personnages que vous êtes... Je commencerais par son excellence le Bey Abu Jidy Sa'an al-Ir, éminent ambassadeur du califat de Qatan.

Les autres personnes se tournèrent vers l'ambassadeur, le saluant d'un simple hochement de la tête avant que ce dernier ne réponde de la même façon. L'homme masqué poursuivi :

- Et, avec son excellence, nous comptons aussi la présence de son excellence le Freiherr Michael Freitag, lui aussi un éminent ambassadeur, mais du Grand-Duché de Rosterbach.

Le Freiherr était un personnage massif, enserré dans une tenue stricte d'un vert terne, avec le teint pâle, les cheveux gris, portant une étonnante moustache ainsi qu'un monocle sur l'œil droit. Son garde du corps, un grand homme blond, portait presque la même tenue verte, mais sans les quelques décorations argentées qui parsemaient celle de son employeur, il serrait contre son flanc un court sabre de cavalerie, alors qu'un pistolet a rouet se tenait à son flanc droit.

- Et voici, poursuivit leur hôte, un autre invité de marque : son excellence le Margrave Rościsław Kowalczyk, ambassadeur actuel du Vuyaze.

Vêtu essentiellement de cuir, l'ambassadeur Vuyazenai était celui qui paraissait le moins civilisé de l'assemblé, notamment avec sa peau mate, ses yeux bruns et son épaisse barbe broussailleuse. Son garde du corps lui ressemblait beaucoup, à l'exception du fait que ce qu'il portait ressemblait clairement à une armure et qu'il était armé d'un cimeterre.

- Ensuite, nous avons monsieur John Buckley, l'un des membres les plus éminent de la Chambre des Communes.

L'homme désigné était un albionais d'âge moyen, aux cheveux noirs coupés court et aux yeux bleus sombres. Il portait, en plus de ses vêtements civils, une chaîne de bronze où pendait en médaillon le symbole du Sceau de la Guilde. Son garde du corps portait quasiment la même tenue que les hommes de main qui surveillaient la maison, et était armé d'un long pistolet à tourelle de fer, ainsi que d'une hache de fer.

- Et pour finir, messieurs, je vous présente le dernier membre de notre petite réunion : Walter Winkles, Baron de Driftwood, membre de la Chambre des Lords et cousin éloigné du Premier ministre Barton.

Le baron de Driftwood était un homme de petite taille comparé à son cousin, et seul son profil d'aigle pouvait rappeler leur parenté, et sa chaîne était semblable à celle du Buckley, sauf qu'elle était en argent... quant à son garde du corps, c'était sans doute le mieux équipé de la pièce avec ses deux pistolets à rouet et son épée longue en acier, sans compter que sa tenue, même si elle n'était pas tout à fait la même, rappelait indéniablement l'uniforme de l'infanterie de l'Armée Royale.

Une fois les présentations faites, l'étrange personnage masqué retourna s'asseoir à sa place originelle, il fit un signe, et ses deux gardes du corps amenèrent une grande table d'un des côtés de la pièce juste au centre, forçant certains de leurs invités à s'écarter pour que la table soit installée. L'homme masqué s'approcha alors d'elle, et indiqua un par un sur une grande carte mondiale que ses hommes avait installée sur la table, différent point, alors qu'il parlait :

- Voyez donc le "puissant" royaume d'Albion, qui ronge tel un cancer les deux continents... Au nord, l'Union de Vuyaze vient encore de perdre une cité frontalière qui lui appartenait de plein droit, alors qu'à l'est le grand-Duché de Rosterbach et ses autres voisins que sont le duché de Meisewald et le margraviat de Windebach sont menacés... en fait, tout l'empire de Dutschland, que représente ces états semi-indépendants, est menacé, avec en premier lieu le Rosterbach frontalier d'Eastpeak... et finalement, le "protectorat" d'Aurora, comme le reste de l'Albion continentale, ronge les territoires d'états libres et indépendants, notamment le Sultanat de Khadna qui a été démantelé illégalement par Conan II.

Il avait présenté avec une longue badine chacun des lieux dont il venait de parler, et les ambassadeurs avaient attendus patiemment que leur hôte se taise... puis, le Freiherr avait commencé a parler, avec son accent grave :

- Excusez moi, monsieur, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi vous nous avez réunis ici... et pourquoi nous parlez-vous de tout ça ?

- Mais, votre excellence, si je parle de tout ça, c'est uniquement pour signifier ce qui ne va pas dans le royaume d'Albion... les ingérences sont trop nombreuses, le pays est corrompu, et les membres du Parti Militaire ne cessent de tenter de persuader le Parlement tout entier de déclarez unilatéralement la guerre aux voisins orientaux de l'Albion, et le Vuyaze et les royaumes du sud seront les prochains sur la liste...

Les ambassadeurs se regardèrent, l'air ennuyé... l'inconnu pouvait aussi bien dire la vérité que mentir, quoique plusieurs faits allaient dans son sens, comme les négociations récentes avec le Vuyaze et les industriels militant pour l'ouverture d'un funiculaire vers Eastpeak, ce qui permettrait un acheminement plus rapide de troupes vers cette province, et donc favoriserait les mouvements de troupes pour envahir le Rosterbach.

- Mais monsieur, dit cette fois l'ambassadeur Rościsław Kowalczyk, quel intérêt avez-vous a discutez de tous cela avec nous ? Nous savons tous les trois que nos pays sont menacés, mais en quoi cela concerne-t-il un albionais comme vous ? Sans compter que vous avez fais venir ici deux membres du Parlement, dont un proche du Premier ministre Barton. Vous mijotez quelque chose, mais quoi ?

- Eh bien, messire Rościsław, le fait d'avoir amené ces deux hommes parmi nous est que j'ai une entière confiance en eux. Ils sont tous les deux des opposants au Parti Militaire, et sont suffisamment influent pour obtenir un grand soutien du Parlement. Et l'occasion se profile où ces deux messieurs pourront se montrer d'une grande utilité...

- Mais une utilité pour "quoi" ?! Vous semblez fort pour parlé, dit enfin l'ambassadeur Abu Jidy Sa'an al-Ir, mais vous n'expliquez pas du tout pourquoi nous sommes ici, dans ce lieu sordide, et ce que vous comptez faire.

- Il me semblait avoir été clair, excellence... tout ce dont je parle est simple, et les membres du Parlement se rangeront de notre côté, car si le Parti Militaire obtient ce qu'il veut, cela pourrait se terminer par une diminution drastique des pouvoirs du Parlement par rapport aux pouvoirs de la Couronne. Il faut donc mener une attaque pour décapiter les militaires, en attaquant la tête : la famille royale !

- Attaquer la famille royale ? Le baron Winkles semblait horrifié, comme John Buckley. Mais comment, monsieur ? De quelle façon ?

- Mais c'est bien simple, milord... en profitant des réjouissances qui auront lieu demain, lors du retour du prince Logan et des nouveaux ambassadeurs du Vuyazenais... Et donc, nous pourrons attaquer l'estrade où se tiendront les membres de la dynastie Sparrow en profitant de la relâche de la Garde royale pour cette occasion spéciale. Ainsi, avec l'infâme ligné autocratique éliminée, l'Albion pourra enfin retrouvé ses véritables valeurs et abandonnés ces politiques expansionnistes.

- Et en quoi consisterait cet abandon ? Demanda l'ambassadeur du Rosterbach.

- Mais ce serait très simple, excellence : l'Albion, devenu enfin un pays démocratique et juste, la terre qu'il aurait toujours dût rester sans la tyrannie d'une monarchie, rendrait leur indépendance aux états qu'il vassalise depuis trop longtemps. Aurora restera une partie souveraine et autonome de l'Albion, mais le nouvel Albion n'aura plus d'ingérence dans les affaires des états fruits du démantèlement du Khadna. Et les villes frontalières avec le Vuyaze lui seront rendus, comme Eastpeak ne sera plus considéré comme un territoire de colonisation et sera libéré. Je crois que ces arrangements conviendront parfaitement à vos gouvernements, messieurs.

Les ambassadeurs se regardèrent, et apparemment ce que disait cet homme masqué était vrai : dans le fond, ce changement de régime leur serait très profitable, et permettrait à leurs pays de développer correctement leurs grands projets, à savoir l'annexion d'Aurora par un nouveau Sultanat, l'annexion d'Eastpeak par le Rosterbach... et, au final, l'annexion complète de tout l'Albion, soit par le Vuyaze soit par le grand-Duché de Rosterbach et l'empire du Dutschland.

Quant aux deux membres du Parlement, l'affaire leur serait aussi très profitable : selon la Charte d'Albion, si le souverain/la souveraine est incapable de régner, où plus simplement s'il n'y a pas de monarque à la tête du royaume, le Parlement est en droit de proclamer l'état de crise et le Premier ministre, qui sera sans doute un autre que Barton parce que ce dernier mourra sans doute avec la famille royale, a alors le droit de se déclarer chef de l'État, devenant ainsi l'égal du président d'une République. Évidemment, eux ne pensaient pas que leurs voisins ne se contenteraient pas du passage d'une monarchie à une république...

L'homme masqué, pour sa part, semblait satisfait des expressions qui s'affichaient maintenant sur les visages de ces interlocuteurs, et continua :

- Bien... a voir vos visages, je pense que vous êtes d'accord avec moi... Je vais donc vous expliquer simplement ce qui va se passer : lorsque la parade commencera, un homme que j'ai gracieusement payé se mêlera au Premier bataillon d'Infanterie du Troisième Régiment de Ligne, la dernière troupe qui passera devant l'estrade royale où se tiendront les membres de la famille royale et le Premier ministre... Lorsqu'il passera devant l'estrade, notre homme balancera un engin explosif de ma conception qui éliminera tous les tyrans et permettra au Parlementaires de prendre le pouvoir.

Il regarda a nouveau ses invités, et leurs expressions démontraient qu'ils étaient intéressés par ses dires, donc il poursuivit :

- Bien sûr, il reste la possibilité que tout échoue, car aucun plan n'est parfait... mais j'ai déjà un plan pour répondre à cette éventualité, si jamais nous échouions. Pour mettre tout cela en place, et surtout pour que le gouvernement puisse s'établir une fois la famille royale abattue, le soutien de vos ambassades et de vos pays pour justifier le changement de régime est requis... et dans le cas envisageable où nous ne réussirions pas du premier coup, nous pourrons toujours attendre une prochaine occasion. Je peux donc compter sur votre collaboration, messieurs ?

Les trois ambassadeurs se regardèrent, comme les deux hommes du Parlement... puis, ils serrèrent tour à tour la main que leur tendait leur hôte, avant que l'ambassadeur du Vuyaze ne demande :

-Si l'opération échoue, nous le saurons... mais comment vous recontacterons-nous ? Et comment devrons-nous vous nommer ? Vous pourriez nous donner votre nom, ou au moins un pseudonyme pour que nous arrêtions de vous appelez simplement "monsieur"...

- Ah... c'est vrai que cela compliquerait nos affaires, répondit l'homme masqué. Eh bien, vous pouvez m'appelez "Blades", "monsieur Blades"...

- Eh bien, Herr Blades, dit le Freiherr Freitag, nous serons heureux de poursuivre notre collaboration avec vous et d'en informer nos pays. Pour ma part, je peux assurer le soutien de Son Altesse le grand-Duc de Rosterbach, et du reste de l'empire de Dutschland.

- Quant à moi, je peux assurer le soutien de Sa Majesté le roi Wojtek Symanski de Vuyaze, répondit le margrave Rościsław Kowalczyk.

- Et je peux assurer que le calife Gha'sa ibn Mee'ayoor al-Sa soutiendra pleinement ce changement de gouvernement en Albion.

- Quant a nous, termina le baron Winkles pour lui et monsieur Buckley, nous pouvons vous assurer que le Parlement sera d'accord avec vous, monsieur Blades.

Une fois les poignées de main échangées, le dénommé Blades sortit de la pièce par la porte du fond, suivit de ses deux gardes du corps, alors que les autres mercenaires (vous avez bien compris que les hommes en noir étaient des mercenaires, non?) escortait un par un les conspirateurs et leurs gardes du corps vers l'extérieur.

Les choses risquaient bien de changer rapidement à Bowerstone...


	7. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6 :

Le jour était enfin arrivé : le prince Logan était à Millfields, et son escorte entrerait à Bowerstone par la porte est. Comme il y aurait une parade militaire juste après l'entrée du prince dans la capitale, les troupes stationnées à Millfields passaient en revues leur équipement : ont polissait les cuirasses, ont nettoyait les fusils et les pistolets, ont aiguisait les sabres et les baïonnettes, et une armée de membre de l'Intendance avait pris en charge tous les uniformes pour veiller à ce qu'il n'y ait aucun accroc.

Le sergent Andrew Finn était justement en train d'astiquer ses pistolets lorsqu'un membre du service de l'intendance, portant un uniforme bleu clair, arriva devant les deux tentes qu'occupait la section du sergent.

- Sergent Finn ? Demanda l'intendant.

- Oui ? Répondit Andrew, en relevant les yeux de ses pistolets. Vous désirez ?

- Votre affectation à enfin été trouvée... votre section rejoindra le dernier rang du Premier Bataillon d'Infanterie du Troisième Régiment. Vous ferrez donc partie du dernier groupe qui passera devant leurs Majestés.

- Ah... merci monsieur.

H -1h50

Pendant ce temps, près du camp, une autre personne se préparait. C'était un homme qui avait jeté sa tenue débraillée et qui revêtait à présent l'uniforme de l'Infanterie du Troisième Régiment de Ligne, avec quelques difficultés parce que cet uniforme n'était pas exactement à sa taille.

Dans sa poche, l'homme venait de glisser un objet rond, alors qu'un autre homme portant une tenue de mercenaire lui parlait :

- Le plan est simple, Bill, tu seras sur la dernière ligne d'infanterie qui passera devant l'estrade royale. Là, tu n'auras qu'a laisser tomber discrètement, et vers l'estrade, ton colis, qui explosera quelques minutes plus tard... Une fois que ça aura explosé, tu pourras profiter de la confusion pour t'enfuir et pour rejoindre la planque, dans le quartier industriel, et de là tu n'auras qu'a reprendre tes vêtements pour quitter la ville.

- Et après, je ferrais quoi ?

- Après, tu te tireras n'importe où : Eastpeak, Brightwall, Mourningwood ou Pins d'Argent... Si tu te fais chopper, tu peux être sûr que même le boss ne pourra pas te couvrir avant que les soldats ne te lynchent.

- Et si ça rate ? S'ils survivent ? Si j'arrive pas a envoyer la bombe au bon moment ? Je fais quoi moi, à ce moment ?

- À ce moment, c'est pareil : je te conseille de te tirer vite fais, parce que sinon tu ferras pas long feu.

- Tu me rassures pas là, Henry...

- Je me fiches de te rassurer, comme je me fiches que tu t'en sortes où pas... ce que je veux, c'est que tu réussisses et qu'ont soit payés.

H -1h40

Une heure plus tard, le prince Logan faisait, accompagné de la nouvelle délégation du Vuyaze, entrais dans Bowerstone. Le prince était un grand homme, le visage rasé de frais aux cheveux bruns courts et aux yeux verts, portant la tenue militaire vert claire de l'escadron des Hussards de la Garde.

Le jeune prince montait un grand étalon alezan, alors que derrière lui une compagnie de l'escadron des Cuirassiers de la garde, avec pour uniforme une tunique rouge - avec une aiguillette d'or sur l'épaule droite pour le capitaine -, une culotte blanche, une cuirasse, un casque à crinière de cheval blanche et des bottes hautes de couleur noire accompagné de gants blancs, arrivait derrière lui, encadrant les diligences qui transportaient les membres de la nouvelle délégation Vuyazenaise.

Après plusieurs minutes de chevauchée, le prince arriva devant la grande estrade ou se tenait sa famille : le roi Adam III, portant en plus de sa tenue officielle la couronne royale d'Albion, la reine et sa fille, revêtues de leurs tenues les plus "élégantes", le prince William qui avait également mis sa plus belle tenue, et enfin le Premier ministre Oliver Barton, portant les insignes de sa fonction sur son habit rouge et blanc.

H -1h30

Après s'être respectueusement incliné devant l'estrade royale, le prince Logan y entra et vint se placer aux côtés de sa famille, étreignant chaleureusement sa mère, puis son frère et sa sœur avant de sa placer à côté de son père. Pendant ce temps, les nouveaux ambassadeurs du Vuyaze prenait place au côté de leurs collègues actuels dans la foule qui se pressait de chaque côté de la grande rue.

H -1h20

Dix minutes après que le prince ait rejoint la famille royale, un clairon retentit, avant qu'une fanfare militaire ne résonne. L'escadron des Dragons de la Garde, complet pour cette occasion (soit près de 600 hommes), avança le premier, suivit de l'escadron des Cuirassiers, puis de l'escadron des Gardes du Corps dans leurs uniformes rouges sang et sans cuirasses. Chacun des escadrons de cavalerie avançait, les hommes portant leur sabre au clair alors que les chevaux allaient au petit trot, faisant résonner le claquement de leurs sabots ferrés sur les pavés de la grande rue.

H -1h10

Le Régiment d'Infanterie de la Garde défilait à la suite de ses collègues de la cavalerie, marchant au pas en suivant la cadence des tambours qui accompagnait chaque bataillon. Tous les fantassins de la Garde, excepté ceux qui encadrait l'estrade royale, étaient présents, ce qui faisait un total de 5760 hommes, sans compter les officiers. Les lieutenant-colonel des bataillons avançaient à cheval au devant de leurs hommes, présentant eux aussi leurs sabres qui étaient, autant que leur bicorne, le signe distinctif des officiers ayant passé le grade de lieutenant. La foule observait les soldats, tout comme les ambassadeurs étrangers qui voyaient là une démonstration de force rappelant que l'Albion était prêt a se battre s'il le fallait...

H -0h50

Après le Régiment d'Infanterie de la Garde et son Régiment de Cavalerie, c'était au tour de deux batteries d'artillerie de campagne, soit 2160 hommes et 360 pièces, chacune accompagnée de ses six artilleurs dont un capitaine pour chaque pièce... les pièces étaient impeccablement entretenues, et les artilleurs dans leur tenue bleu foncé avec leur képi noir, avançait au pas au côté de leurs fidèles canons, des armes lourdes et parfaites aussi bien pour détruire des murailles que pour réduire des bataillons ennemis en charpie.

H -0h40

Derrière l'artillerie arrivait un bataillon du Corps Royal des Mages de guerre, la troupe la plus atypique que comptait l'armée royale : portant un uniforme bleu ciel et un manteau bleu foncé par dessus, ces hommes et femmes faisaient parti du seul corps d'armée d'Albion dont les membres portaient un tricorne et n'utilisaient, en plus de leurs "gantelets", que des pistolets à tourelles d'acier où de "maître" en ce qui concernait les officiers supérieurs. Le Corps, comptant environ 92160 hommes et femmes, était dispersé au quatre coins d'Albion et d'Aurora, assurant la protection des zones frontalières sensibles et des ambassades royales en dehors du royaume.

H -0h30

Derrière les membres du Corps venait enfin un des bataillons d'infanterie du Régiment de Mourningwood, une troupe spéciale portant un uniforme vert feuille et plusieurs branches accrochés aux shako réglementaire, et toutes les parties métalliques de leur équipement, armes et morceau d'uniforme confondus, étaient noircis pour ne pas provoquer de reflet. La particularité de l'uniforme de cette troupe venait de sa spécialisation de combat en milieu forestier ou marécageux, ce qui faisait de ce régiment une force spéciale particulièrement déployée à Eastpeak pour la surveillance du milieu forestier.

H -0h20

Alors que l'escadron du 1er régiment de cavalerie de Millfields passait devant l'estrade royale, le Premier Régiment commençait son avancée, le sergent Andrew Finn fermait la marche avec ses neuf hommes, plus un autre homme, qui semblait bizarre : il semblait avoir du mal a suivre le rythme des autres soldats, et en plus il avait l'air de se sentir mal à l'aise dans son uniforme, qui portait les insignes du Premier Régiment de ligne...

Mais le jeune sergent se soucia peu de ces détails, car il était occupé à tenir le même rythme de marche que ses hommes, alors que la foule semblait comblée par ce spectacle... et par le fait que ce jour, ainsi que le suivant, avait été déclaré spécialement jour férié par la Couronne.

H -0h10

Bill avançait en tenant, tant bien que mal, le même rythme que ses "camarades". Il n'était pas habitué à porter son fusil comme un militaire, ni a marcher au pas, et plusieurs parties de son uniforme le dérangeait à des endroits particulièrement sensibles... mais il était enfin en vue de l'estrade, et dans quelques instants il pourrait se libérer de son "colis" pour accomplir sa mission.

Alors que la troupe passait enfin devant l'estrade, Andrew y jeta un coup d'œil, pour voir la princesse Élisabeth... lorsque son regard tomba, non pas sur son amie, mais sur la main sortant de la poche du fantassin qu'il tenait à l'œil depuis un long moment. Ce dernier sortait un objet de forme sphérique... et surtout, il portait un tatouage en forme de x sur le dos de sa main, le genre de tatouage que porterait un mercenaire... et qui étaient totalement interdit dans les rangs de l'Armée Royale !

- Eh, toi ! Hurla Andrew à l'intention de l'étrange soldat. Lâche ce que tu as en main !

En même temps, il mit en joue le soldat, alors que le reste de sa section s'était arrêté, comme le rang qui les précédait et alors que la famille royale observait, sidérée, ce qui se passait juste devant elle.

William, en particulier, observa le sergent Finn. Il ne comprenait pas ce que signifiait ce comportement, avant d'observer le soldat interpellé et de se rendre compte que ce dernier tenait dans sa main quelque chose de sphérique, et qui visiblement commençait à vibrer...

- Attention ! Il a une bombe ! Cria le prince en se jetant devant sa sœur et sa mère.

Les membres de la Garde qui se trouvaient sur l'estrade réagirent immédiatement en entourant le roi et le Premier ministre, faisant un barrage de leurs corps au deux membres les plus important du gouvernement.

H -0h03

Bill paniquait complètement... comment cet homme avait pût s'apercevoir de ce qu'il faisait et comment ce sale marmot de prince avait vu la bombe ?! Il pouvait encore s'enfuir... et s'occuper de ce connard de sergent !

D'un geste simple et ample, il lança enfin sa bombe, droit sur le sergent Finn. Mais ce dernier avait de réflexe, et saisissant son fusil comme une batte de croquet (le croquet c'est anglais, et Albion est d'inspiration anglaise, donc ça me paraît être une référence appropriée), frappa de toutes ses forces dans la bombe qui fonçait sur lui.

H -0h02

La bombe fila vers la droite de Andrew, sur la rue pavée qui était désormais vide, la "bombe" ressemblait à une petite sphère, dotée d'un cadran d'horloge sur une de ses faces. Les gardes qui cernait la rue, le long des barrières de sécurité installées pour empêcher aux civils de s'approcher des soldats, pressèrent ces mêmes civils de s'éloigner alors qu'un fort "Tic-tac" se faisait entendre.

H -0h01

Alors que le caporal Brennan tenait Bill en joue, ce sortit d'une poche cachée dans sa manche un pistolet miniature et tira... le coup atteignit le caporal Henry Brennan au ras de l'épaule. Les autres membres de la section allaient faire feu, ils visaient et armaient... Bill savait qu'il mourrait à coup sûr lorsqu'un cri vint du colonel James Moran, le commandant du Régiment d'infanterie de la Garde qui se tenait à côté de l'estrade royale :

- Ne tirez pas ! Il nous le faut vivant !

Le cri fût entendu, les hommes hésitèrent à tirer... et le "Tic-tac" s'arrêta.

H -0h00

L'explosion fût a la fois bruyante et puissante... des pavés en furent arrachés du sol de la rue, projeté en un grand cercle tout autour du lieu ou la bombe avait atterrit. Des shrapnels d'une taille minuscule partirent également dans ces directions, touchant plusieurs des gardes qui assuraient la sécurité de la foule, de même que le sergent Andrew Finn, qui fût touché à l'épaule droite... son second, le caporal Brennan, fût également touché à l'épaule droite alors qu'il s'effondrait au sol en se tenant son épaule blessée.

Le souffle de l'explosion mis a terre les autres soldats qui se trouvait devant le sergent Finn et ses hommes. Et Bill en profita : arrachant sa tunique rouge et jetant son fusil ainsi que son shako, il se jeta vers la foule, qui était complètement paniquée après l'explosion alors que les pavés arraché au sol avaient touchés plusieurs civils. La confusion était totale, et donna assez de temps à Bill pour qu'il s'échappe.

Dans le même temps, William se releva sur l'estrade... il avait été touché à l'épaule gauche par un pavé, mais il avait eut le temps de plaquer sa mère et Élisabeth à terre avant que les shrapnels et les pavés n'atteignent les spectateurs.

Une fois que le bruit de l'explosion se fût tût, le colonel James Moran, qui avait lui aussi été touché par un pavé et se tenait l'épaule gauche, qui avait été brisée, s'approcha du roi, qui lui n'avait pas été touché car les gardes qui l'entourait avait pris l'unique pavé qui aurait pût le toucher... le colonel Moran s'approcha du roi, que les membres de la Garde encadrait, jetant des coups d'œil méfiant tout autour d'eux.

- Votre Majesté, demanda le colonel, vous allez bien ?

- Oui, oui, colonel... répondit Adam III en se relevant, ses hommes l'ayant plaqué lui aussi a terre. Vous avez pût prendre ce terroriste ?

- Non, votre Majesté, ce gredin est parvenu à s'enfuir.

- Alors faites immédiatement envoyé les pelotons canins... Ce gredin a dût abandonner quelque chose, avant de se sauver... retrouver le, et amener le au palais pour un interrogatoire.

- A vos ordres, votre Majesté !

Une heure plus tard, Andrew Finn était conduit dans un hôpital civil de Bowerstone, aux côtés de son caporal et du reste des personnes qui avaient été blessées par l'explosion. Et une trentaine d'hommes se déployait dans les bas quartier de Bowerstone, se divisant en dix équipe de trois hommes, chacune accompagnée d'un chien auquel ont avait fait flairer la tunique rouge retrouvée sur les lieu de l'attentat.

Pendant ce temps, Bill avait réussit a rejoindre le quartier industriel, et passait par une porte rongée d'humidité dans les égouts de la ville. Il savait bien que les gardes allaient le retrouver, c'était inéluctable, mais il espérait qu'Henry et leur "employeur" trouverait un moyen pour lui donné le temps de quitter la ville...

Il arriva enfin dans la salle où s'était déroulé leur "entrevue" avec leur commanditaire, elle était complètement et la seul lampe à huile présente n'éclairait pas le fond de la salle ronde. Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle, il buta contre quelque chose qui traînait au sol, et s'y étala de tout son long.

C'est alors qu'il entendit une voix, glaciale :

- Vous avez échoué, monsieur "Bill"... et de façon lamentable, qui plus est...

- Monsieur Blades ? Dit Bill en se redressant. C'est vous ? Je croyais que c'était Henry qui m'attendrait ici...

- Henry ne vous attendra plus, monsieur Bill... tout comme vous n'attendrez plus personne...

Il y eut un crépitement, pareil à celui que provoquerait un éclair, la lampe à huile explosa en projetant le contenu de son réservoir partout sur le sol, et un terrible cri de douleur se fit entendre.

Lorsque le cri se fût éteint, la sombre pièce ne résonna plus d'aucun bruit...


	8. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7 :

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps à Bowerstone, et la ville était comme saisie d'une vive inquiétude. Les patrouilles habituelles avaient été doublées, et la garde autour du palais l'avait également été.

L'incident avait été troublant et traumatisant, même si aucune victime n'avait été a déploré : les civils et militaires blessés avaient pût être soignés, et ils avaient depuis de longues heures regagnés leurs demeures.

Au palais, justement, le roi Adam III avait fais allumer un feu dans son bureau privé, où il avait réunit quelques personnes : ses fils, Logan et William, le colonel James Moran du Régiment d'infanterie et le colonel Ryan Scott du Régiment de cavalerie de la Garde, ainsi que le général de brigade Horace Finn, le commandant en chef de la garde, il y avait enfin le Premier ministre Barton.

Tout le monde était assit autour du feu, sauf le prince William, qui observait par la fenêtre du fond de la pièce les lumières de la ville de Bowerstone, un spectacle bien sinistre après les événements de la journée... Il jetait périodiquement des coups d'œil à la porte du bureau, que deux gardes encadraient, lorsque enfin quelqu'un y frappa.

L'un des gardes ouvrit la porte, laissant entrer un homme portant sur son uniforme rouge terne les insignes de la garde civile de Bowerstone, et les galons de capitaine.

- Capitaine Turner, dit le colonel Moran, vous avez trouvez nos terroristes ?

Derrière le capitaine Turner, deux hommes arrivaient, portant une caisse en bois ressemblant à un cercueil, et le capitaine dit, gêné :

- Hélas, mon colonel, nous avons trouvé deux personnes vraisemblablement impliqués dans l'attentat qui a eut lieu aujourd'hui... mais ils n'étaient pas au mieux de leur forme.

Le capitaine se tourna vers ses deux hommes, qui posèrent le cercueil à terre et en ôtèrent le couvercle, révélant un spectacle macabre : deux squelettes complètement noircis se trouvaient là, l'un portait un lambeau de pantalon blanc, ce qui ressemblait au pantalon d'un uniforme de fantassin, alors que l'autre avait des lambeaux de vêtements noirs.

- Vous êtes sûrs que ce sont les terroristes d'aujourd'hui, capitaine ? Demanda le colonel Scott.

- Affirmatif, mon colonel : les chiens sont formels, le terroriste qui a lancé la bombe lors de la parade militaire d'aujourd'hui est bien là, l'autre doit être son complice... nous n'avons, hélas, pût les retrouver à temps, ils étaient déjà dans cet état lorsque nous sommes arrivés à leur cachette.

- Voilà qui est très décevant, dit William. Sans ces hommes, nous n'avons aucune idée du commanditaire de cet attentat... la seule preuve que nous avons, c'est que ce "commanditaire", ou un autre de ces hommes, dispose d'un gantelet de pouvoir. Une piste bien mince...

- Pas si mince que ça, mon frère... les personnes capables de manier un gantelet sont nombreuses, mais ça m'étonnerait que notre "foudroyant" suspect soit un membre du Corps. Ce sont tous des citoyens loyaux, ayant jurés de servir le royaume, et je vois mal un membre du Corps, même un simple soldat du rang, manier sa Volonté illégalement.

- Certes, votre altesse, dit le général de brigade Finn, un vrai membre du Corps n'agirait vraisemblablement pas ainsi... sans compter que le lieutenant général Warfield a envoyé une analyse préliminaire des débris retrouvé après l'explosion, et l'analyse est formelle : la bombe a été trafiquée par magie pour augmenter sa portée, ce qui explique pourquoi un si petit engin a fait tant de dégâts...

- Il faudrait que Warfield analyse les comptes de son Corps... c'est le Corps qui fabrique tous les gantelets, surtout les plus performant, et si un gantelet à disparu, ce sera sans doute celui de notre assassin.

- Ce qui n'indiquera en rien l'identité de la personne que nous recherchons, rajouta William, sarcastique. Au mieux, nous saurons si un gantelet a été volé, et rien ne nous permettra de trouver le détenteur actuel de ce gantelet... nous devrions plutôt enquêter sur tout ceux qui auraient pût être impliqués dans cette affaire, voir tous les suspects que nous avons et les arrêter pour interrogatoire.

- Votre altesse, cette solution me paraît un peu "extrême", pour ne pas dire plus... dit le colonel Scott.

- Pourquoi pas, colonel ? Vous pourriez aisément prendre le contrôle des différents quartiers de la ville, vous et le colonel Moran n'auriez qu'a contrôler toutes les portes, aussi bien les portes entre les quartiers de la ville que les sorties vers l'extérieur. Et tous ceux qui seraient tenteraient de sortir sans être contrôlé sera arrêté et interrogé.

- Ce serait une mesure assez extrême également, mon fils, dit le roi. Le parti démocrate du Parlement hurlerait à l'abus de pouvoir, et le parti des aristocrates en ferrait autant...

- Qui sont les dirigeants de ces deux partis, déjà ?

- Le parti démocrate a pour "président" monsieur John Buckley, un des membres les plus activistes de la Chambre des Communes, alors que parti des aristocrates a pour président le Baron Walter Winkles de Driftwood, un membre aussi activiste de la Chambre des Lords... pourquoi cette question, William ?

- Parce que ce crime leur aurait profité... ainsi qu'à nos chers "voisins" du sud et de l'est, père.

- Votre altesse penserait-elle que des membres du Parlement sont impliqués dans cet acte barbare ? Demanda le Premier ministre Barton. C'est ridicule, ces deux hommes sont certes des trublions, mais je me refuse a penser qu'ils pourraient faire cela... ce serait une trahison envers toutes les valeurs de notre nation.

- Sans compter que rien dans la cachette des terroristes n'incrimine ces deux membres du Parlement, votre altesse, reprit le capitaine Turner.

- Vous avez, hélas, raison, capitaine... mais au moins, nous pouvons enquêter sur la Ligue des mercenaires, non ?

Les différents officiers, ainsi que le Premier ministre et le roi, se regardèrent avant de répondre à la suggestion de William.

- Vous avez raison, prince... La Ligue tient un registre de ses différents employés et membres, en voyant les disparitions récentes, nous pourrions savoir si le squelette habillé en noir était un membre de la Ligue.

- Nous aurions alors une idée de leurs identités... nous n'en saurons sans doute pas plus sur les commanditaires, mais au moins nous aurions une vague idée de leurs identités... Et nous pourrions enfin supprimer ce rassemblement de vermines qu'est la Ligue des mercenaires.

Sur ce point, tous les hommes présent dans la salle était d'accord : depuis plus d'un siècle, les "mercenaires", rassemblé en une "Ligue", était devenu une organisation assurant officiellement le même rôle que la légendaire "Guilde des Héros" en vendant ses services au peuple, mais ils étaient restés des bandits sans scrupules, alimentant en secret les organisations criminelles en hommes de main tout en gardant une façade honorable qui ne trompait personne... et avec une preuve de leur implication dans l'affaire présente, le gouvernement pourrait enfin interdire la Ligue et arrêter tous les mercenaires présent en Albion.

- Nous allons y réfléchir, William, répondit le roi. Allez vous couchez, Logan et toi... quant à ces corps, capitaine Turner, dites aux experts du lieutenant général Warfield d'analyser les vêtements de l'homme en noir... si c'est bien un mercenaire, nous saurons qui il était, et nous nous occuperons de la "Ligue".

- Je suis à vos ordres, votre Majesté, répondit Turner. Mais, ensuite, comment dois-je disposer de ces corps ?

- Une fois que ce sera fais, capitaine... jetez ces carcasses dans les égouts, où réduisez les en poussière, ça m'est égal tant qu'il n'en reste rien. C'est clair ?

-Très clair, votre Majesté, répondit le capitaine en quittant la salle, suivit de ses deux hommes qui avaient refermé et repris le cercueil.

Beaucoup plus tard dans la nuit, les ambassades du Vuyaze, du Qatan et du Rosterbach, ainsi que les résidences de John Buckley et du baron Walter Winkles, reçurent des colis anonyme. C'étaient de simples lettres, dont le contenu était le suivant :

"Nous avons échoué cette fois, mais d'autres occasions se présenteront. Messieurs, sachez qu'aucune piste ne mène directement à l'un d'entre vous, et vous ne courrez aucun risque, mais restez prudent. N'essayez pas de me trouver, chers camarades, je vous recontacterais en temps utile"

Et chacune de ces lettres étaient signés "M.B."


	9. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8 :

Deux journées s'écoulèrent après l'attentat à la bombe qui avait visé la famille royale. La "Ligue des mercenaires", la cible principale de l'enquête concernant ce sinistre événement, fût rapidement incriminée lorsque l'ont découvrit que les cadavres des terroristes étaient bien ceux de deux membres de la Ligue. Le maître de la Ligue, Robert Winfield, fût arrêté immédiatement, comme tous les membres de son organisation présents à Bowerstone.

C'est ainsi que le 21 octobre de l'an 415 S.C., la Ligue fût totalement démantelée : les officiers furent arrêtés et emprisonnés, comme les simples membres, et des preuves de leurs différentes activités criminelles furent trouvées : pendant les deux jours qui suivirent, pour éviter le surpeuplement des prisons, les mercenaires prisonniers furent envoyés dans des bagnes en dehors de Bowerstone, à Mistpeak, Pins d'argent, Mourningwood et Aurora... pour ceux qui n'était pas accusés de meurtre, car les autres reçurent leur juste châtiment : ils furent tous fusiller, et leurs corps furent incinérés avant d'être jetés dans les égouts.

Il va sans dire que le parti démocrate de la Chambre des Communes s'insurgea contre de telles mesures car elles paraissaient dictatoriales... mais les citoyens et les soldats apportèrent un soutien quasiment inconditionnel au roi, et le Parlement ne protesta guère que pour la forme.

En plus de débarrassé le royaume de la vermine mercenaire, cette action eut également l'excellent résultat d'ajouter les fonds saisis aux membres de la Ligue au trésor royal, ce qui augmentait le trésor sans que le peuple n'ait été forcés a contribution. (ce qui, bien sûr, ravi encore plus la populace, et tempéra les ardeurs du parti démocrate)

Mais sans se soucier de ces détails, et des répercussions possibles, le prince William accomplit son but principal : deux jours après le début des exécutions, il fût pris dans le Troisième Peloton de l'Académie Militaire Royale d'Albion, c'est à dire qu'il entamait la première des trois années de formation de l'académie qui déboucherait normalement sur son engagement et sa mise en action au grade de major, ou de capitaine, selon l'arme dans laquelle il choisirait de servir (le chef d'une compagnie de cavalerie est un capitaine, alors que celui d'une compagnie d'artillerie ou d'infanterie est un major).

Le prince ne fût pas le seul jeune homme qui intégra les rangs de l'académie cette année là : pour son courage lors de l'attentat, le sergent Andrew Finn vit sa candidature appuyée par le roi Adam III, sans compter que le comportement "héroïque" qu'il avait eut lui avait valut le support de plusieurs officiers, dont le colonel Moran, qui appuyèrent sa candidature aux côtés de Sa Majesté.

En fait, il n'y a rien de particulier à mentionner : l'année 415 s'acheva dans un calme certain, même si la situation était tendue pour les trois ambassadeurs impliqués dans le complot ainsi que pour les deux membres du Parlement qui avaient collaborés avec eux.

Les choses restèrent en l'état jusqu'en mars de l'an 418, lorsque William et Andrew reçurent leurs galons d'officiers "junior", ainsi que leurs premières affectations : le major junior Andrew Finn reçut le commandement de la vingtième compagnie d'infanterie du premier bataillon de Shadnaa, une ville du Protectorat d'Aurora placée à la frontière sud-est de ce dernier. Le major William Sparrow fût quant à lui placé sous les ordres direct du lieutenant-colonel Hayden Ferguson, commandant du Deuxième bataillon d'infanterie du Sixième Régiment de Brightwall qui tenait sa garnison à Fort Elyn, un fort frontalier du nord-est de l'Albion.

Si Andrew Finn était directement en charge de sa compagnie, assurant la protection de Shadnaa, William Sparrow quant à lui était plutôt un officier "suppléant" qu'un officier de terrain au vu de sa spécialisation en planification et en tactique.

- A partir de maintenant, je divise en deux l'action, une partie étant dirigée sur Andrew, l'autre sur William -

_**21 avril 418, 07h35, Fort Elyn, frontière entre l'Albion et l'Union de Vuyaze.**_

William observait les environs du fort où il tenait garnison... le contraste entre le territoire d'Albion, derrière lui, était saisissant par rapport au territoire du Vuyaze : alors que derrière le fort, le terrain était composé de collines herbeuses parsemées de bosquets touffus, alors qu'a cent mètres à peine du fort les collines se transformaient en steppes, où le terrain était moins herbeux.

La situation au fort n'était pas des plus reluisantes, car les activités des soldats en poste consistait surtout en l'arbitrage de nombreuses querelles entre les pâtres et éleveurs de chevaux d'Albion avec leurs homologues Vuyazenais, et parfois il fallait chasser les bandes de cavaliers brigands, les Kozacy comme les appelaient les Vuyazenais, qui parcourraient les steppes en rançonnant les convois marchands qui allaient de Pefield, la ville d'Albion la plus proche, à Stropky, la ville Vuyazenaise la plus proche de la frontière.

C'est justement ce que William ne supportait pas : savoir que la vermine à cheval qui menaçait les marchands albionais était trop rapide dans les steppes pour que l'escadron de cavalerie placé à Pefield puisse les attraper. Mais malgré tout, l'état-major refusait que l'escadron de cavalerie du Sixième stationne avec son bataillon d'infanterie, une bonne partie des officiers prétextant qu'un tel renforcement de la garnison risquerait d'être perçu comme une préparation d'invasion...

Mais William ne se souciait guère de ce qui concernait les Kozacy, car il avait été convié à la réunion de l'état-major du fort un peu plus tôt, et il entra donc dans la salle de réunion, après avoir terminé son observation du terrain alentour.

Quatorze des autres majors du bataillon étaient déjà présents, ainsi que le lieutenant-colonel Ferguson. Ils étaient tous assis à une grande table carrée, les soldats leur servant d'intendants leur ayant servi à chacun une tasse de café chaude, et tous saluèrent l'entrée du major Sparrow d'un hochement de tête alors que le Ferguson, placé en bout de table, indiquait différent points sur une carte qui avait été placée sur la table.

- Major Sparrow au rapport, mon colonel, déclara William en entrant dans la pièce et en saluant.

- Ah, major... je voulais que vous soyez informer de notre plan d'action de cet après-midi... le major Bringham, qui doit aussi être tenu au courant, ne devrait pas tarder. En attendant, veuillez vous asseoir.

William s'assit à la table, attendant l'arrivée du major Henry Bringham... ce qui ne prit que quelques minutes, ce dernier arriva, salua, puis s'assit également à la table auprès des autres officiers. Le lieutenant-colonel Ferguson, qui tenait une baguette dans sa main droite, se leva alors :

- Messieurs, je vais pouvoir vous exposez le plan d'action de notre bataillon, qui a été approuvé par l'état-major à Bowerstone. Le plan est simple, et sa réussite nous assurera une certaine tranquillité : quatorze des compagnies de notre bataillon quitteront Fort Elyn cet après-midi, et prendront la route de Stropky, à trente-cinq kilomètres au nord.

Ferguson pointa l'emplacement de la ville Vuyazenaise, avant de tracer un cercle autour d'une zone de collines boisées se tenant à proximité :

- Les collines de Strop, comme les appelle les vuyazenais... c'est ici que les derniers convois ont été attaqués, par des Kozacy selon les dires des survivants, et c'est notre cible : avec l'autorisation des autorités locales, nous allons déployer nos compagnies pour tendre un piège à la bande qui harcèle nos convois et s'occuper de leur chef, un certain Benedykt Jaworski.

- Vous comptez déployez quatorze compagnies pour une simple bande de Kozacy, mon colonel ?

- Major Sparrow, c'est loin d'une "simple" bande, les rapports des survivants des attaques laissent à penser que la "bande" en question compte près de huit-cents cavaliers, voir plus, et leur équipement serait plus performant que celui de Kozacy ordinaires... apparemment, des trafiquants leur aurait fournit des armes a feu de fabrication albionaises, et leur chef aurait reçut une sorte de formation militaire qu'il applique dans ses rangs.

- Et pourquoi les Vuyazenais ne s'occupent-ils pas de cette affaire ? C'est sur leur territoire que nos citoyens sont attaqués, et les Kozacy sont des vuyazenais... demanda le major Bringham.

- Leur ambassadeur à demandé le soutien de l'Armée Royale pour cette opération, car ils n'ont pas assez d'hommes dans la région pour s'en occuper. Nous allons donc mener nos compagnies pour piéger et exterminer ces Kozacy, pendant que vous, major Bringham, vous assurerez le commandement avec pour second le major Sparrow.

- Mon colonel, dit William, avec tout le respect que je vous doit je demande a donner mon avis sur la tactique établie.

- Vous n'avez pas a demandé, major Sparrow, c'est grâce à vos résultats en tactiques que vous êtes ici, donc parlez.

- Je pense que l'idée de déployé quatorze compagnies, soit près de onze-cent hommes, est au mieux hasardeuse, et au pire dangereuse. En toute logique, c'est l'escadron du lieutenant-colonel Hyde, à Pefield, qui devrait s'occuper de cela car un escadron de cavalerie me paraît mieux placé pour une telle opération que des compagnies d'infanterie qui n'auraient pas l'avantage de la mobilité face à l'ennemi. Sans compter que, si les Kozacy que vous recherchez sont aussi rusés qu'ont le prétend, ils pourraient profiter du fait qu'il ne resterait plus que huit-cents hommes au fort pour attaquer.

- Votre explication est pertinente, major... Mais peu probable : comment des Kozacy, même armés de fusils modernes, ne pourraient pas menacé Fort Elyn... il leur faudrait des canons, ce qu'ils n'ont pas. Vous resterez donc ici avec le major Bringham et assurerez le commandement. C'est compris ?

Le jeune major était visiblement déçu, mais il répondit de façon neutre :

- Compris, mon colonel.

**_21 avril 418, _****_08h30, Fort Narder, Shadnaa, limite sud-est du Protectorat d'Aurora._**

Andrew était réveillé depuis un peu plus d'une heure lorsqu'il fût convoqué par le lieutenant-colonel Benjamin Farmer dans la cour centrale du fort. C'est là que ce dernier commençait généralement sa journée en s'entraînant au tir avec quelques un de ses officiers.

Benjamin Farmer était un petit homme aux cheveux bruns, moustachus et "excentrique" selon ses collègues officiers : il aimait particulièrement le fait de côtoyer ses subalternes directs, et il dédaignait l'emploi du sabre traditionnel pour les officiers au profit du maniement du fusil et du pistolet a rouet, des armes que la majorité des officiers ne prisait guère. (même si le pistolet à rouet faisait partie intégrante de l'équipement des officiers)

Aujourd'hui le lieutenant-colonel et une dizaine des majors de compagnie de son bataillon s'entraînaient sur des cibles mouvantes, des scarabées des sables volants, une dérivation de l'ancienne espèce d'Albion qui vivait dans l'intérieur des terres d'Aurora : chacun des onze hommes armait et tirait à tour de rôle, vidant ses six balles avant de laisser la place, ils ne tiraient pas directement sur les scarabées mais visait des cibles spécial qui avaient été attachées à leur carapace, et ils n'utilisaient pas des balles conventionnelles mais de fines aiguilles dotés de plumets de couleur, ce qui permettait de compter les points.

Pour sa part, Andrew n'appréciait guère cette variante de l'entraînement au tir, même s'il devait admettre que grâce a elle les hommes avaient de meilleurs réflexes de tir contre des cibles mouvantes. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça...

- Vous m'avez demander, mon colonel ? Demanda Andrew, une fois qu'il fût en face de son supérieur.

Ce dernier venait d'achever ses tirs, et passait son pistolet à rouet à un des soldats qui s'occupait du rechargement des armes avant de se tourner vers son subordonné.

- Ah, major Finn, en effet je vous ait fais demander. J'ai informé vos collègues lors de notre "partie de tir", et je pensais vous informé vous aussi tout en vous invitant à partager cette partie avec nous.

- Je suis toute ouïe, mon colonel.

Le Farmer se tourna vers l'un des soldats faisant office d'ordonnance et claqua des doigts :

- Donner une arme au major Finn, voulez-vous ?

Le soldat s'empressa d'obéir, et après qu'Andrew ait pris un long fusil à rouet, Farmer se tourna vers le "stand de tir", ou le dernier des dix majors venait d'achever son tour.

- Dites moi, major Finn, avez-vous déjà effectué des patrouilles dans le désert ?

- Bien sûr, mon colonel, répondit Andrew en prenant place pour tirer. J'ai été affecté au bataillon stationné à Ghaira pendant un temps, nous étions bien obligé de patrouillé régulièrement pour protéger les abords de la ville...

Il tira, et son dard au plumet bleu ciel se planta dans le dos d'un des scarabées qui tentait de quitter le terrain de tir en essayant de voler plus haut que la ceinture de barbelés qui délimitait la zone.

- Je ne parlais pas de ce genre de patrouille, major Finn... ici, à Shadnaa, nous envoyons régulièrement des patrouilles plus au sud, dans ce que les auroréens appelle le "désert profond". Ont y trouve souvent des groupes de bandits et d'autres voleurs, et il faut souvent faire un "nettoyage" de la région, par prudence et pour aider nos alliés des communautés du désert.

Finn visa, tira, et un autre dard atteignit un scarabée qui se tenait caché derrière un gros rocher et ne laissait dépasser qu'une minuscule partie de sa carapace.

- Ah ? Et il y une différence entre ces deux types de patrouille, mon colonel ?

- Oui : dans les patrouilles que vous effectuiez à Ghaira, vous pouviez comptez sur des routes et sur plusieurs petites oasis, alors qu'ici nous ne connaissons pratiquement aucune route, et les points d'eau sont aussi très rares... c'est pourquoi nous devons collaboré étroitement avec les "seigneurs du désert", des nomades qui commercent avec les villes du protectorat pour se procurer les biens qu'ils ne peuvent produire.

- Et donc, mon colonel, je devrais collaboré avec les autochtones contre les brigands dont vous faisiez mention ?

- En effet, major... ce qui complique la situation est le fait que les brigands dont nous parlons sont en faits des tribus nomades, comme nos alliés, et la plupart des tribus sont unies sous la bannière d'un seule chef, donc tant que celui-ci est amical, tout va bien.

- Je devrais donc collaboré avec ce "chef", mon colonel ?

Entre-temps, Andrew avait vidé son chargeur, et les scarabées, spécialement dressés, retournaient à leur cage sur un coup de sifflet, se laissant docilement ôté les cibles de leur dos. Ce qui permit aux officiers en place d'admirer les performances au tir de leur jeune collègue : aucun des tirs d'Andrew n'avait raté sa cible, et si ces dernières n'avaient porté des protections en plus de leur cible les scarabées seraient mort à coup sûr.

- En effet, Finn, vous devrez collaboré, mais seulement pour un temps. L'actuel Atabeg des clans du désert est un homme très âgé, qui ne vivra sans doute plus que quelques semaines, voir quelques mois...

- Donc, je devrais officiellement aidé les nomades contre les brigands, et officieusement je devrais veiller à ce que leur nouvel Atabeg comprenne que la collaboration entre nos deux parties resterait profitable et dans son intérêt ?

- C'est exactement ça, major Finn. Vous acceptez cette mission ?

- Je ne crois pas avoir réellement le choix, mon colonel. De toutes façon, si j'accomplis cette mission je servirais le royaume, et c'est ce que j'ai juré lorsque je me suis engagé... quand dois-je partir ?

- Une caravane devrait arriver dans l'après-midi, vous partirez avec elle demain matin. Je vous conseillerais d'aller immédiatement faire vos préparatifs et de prévenir vos lieutenants.

- A vos ordres, colonel.

**- la suite reprendra dans le prochain chapitre -**


	10. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9 :

_**21 avril 418, 12h15, Fort Elyn, frontière entre l'Albion et l'Union de Vuyaze.**_

Fort Elyn était un grand fort... il le fallait bien pour accueillir un bataillon comptant près de 1920 hommes. C'est pourquoi il fallait plusieurs heures aux compagnies pour se rassembler, après s'être correctement équipés en emportant leurs rations réglementaires en plus de leurs armes et munitions.

Un espace spécial se tenait devant le fort, un vaste espace rectangulaire servait de "place de rassemblement" aux troupes, et le terrain était assez vaste pour faire s'aligner les vingt-quatre compagnies du bataillon, et si un escadron de cavalerie stationnait à Fort Elyn ils pouvaient convertir cet espace pour accueillir les six-cents chevaux de leur troupe.

Les vingt-quatre majors du bataillon étaient rassemblés devant leurs compagnies, alignées en rectangles longs de vingts hommes et larges de quatre, en tout presque touts les bataillons étaient alignés là. Auprès des majors se tenait le lieutenant-colonel Ferguson, qui était le seul homme monté, son étalon gris piaffant d'impatience à l'idée de se mettre en marche.

William était à la droite de Ferguson, avec Bringham, lorsque ce dernier se tourna vers eux :

- Major Sparrow, vous avez vérifiez les réserves du fort ?

- Oui, monsieur, nous disposons d'assez de munitions pour plusieurs mois, ainsi que des vivres nécessaires. De plus, les canons sont bien entretenus et prêts à l'usage, et nos derniers messages télégraphiques indiquent que l'escadron du lieutenant-colonel Hyde est également bien ravitaillé et prêt a intervenir si nous le souhaitons.

- L'escadron de Hyde ? Demanda, étonné, Ferguson. Vous pensez que vous aurez besoin d'un soutien de la part de Hyde ?

- J'ai préféré prendre des mesures préventives, monsieur, au cas où...

- Vous avez sans doute raison, Sparrow, c'est une précaution appropriée, quoique peut-être excessive. Mais vous avez bien fait, major.

Ferguson se tourna vers Bringham.

- Major Bringham, vous avez clarifié la situation avec le reste de notre état-major ?

- Oui, mon colonel, le reste de la troupe est prête pour une intervention. Nous tiendrons le fort jusqu'à votre retour.

- Si je puis me permettre, demanda William, j'aimerais savoir simplement combien de temps nous devrons tenir sans vous, mon colonel.

- Je ne sais pas exactement, major Sparrow... vous devrez peut-être attendre quelques semaines, voir un mois ou deux. Vous comprenez que cette durée sera assez aléatoire. Mais nous veillerons à revenir le plus tôt possible.

Ferguson observa sa montre à gousset, voyant que l'heure du départ était arrivée :

- Messieurs les majors, rejoignez vos compagnies !

Les quatorze officiers concernés, qui portaient en plus de leur uniforme leur havresac, comme tous les soldats rassemblés devant eux, allèrent se placer chacun à la tête de sa compagnie.

- Soldats, en colonnes par quatre ! Ordonna Ferguson.

Les fantassins manœuvrèrent, et bientôt quatorze pointant vers le territoire du Vuyaze se formèrent, à la tête de chacune d'entre elle se tenait un major.

- Colonnes, en rang par deux !

Ce fût rapidement fait... maintenant, une longe "super-colonne" pointait vers le Vuyaze, épaisse de deux petites colonnes et longues de sept. Le lieutenant-colonel Ferguson parti au trot se mettre devant les troupes avant de donner un ordre que les majors répétèrent :

-Colonnes, en avant !

Les troupes se mirent au pas, descendant la colline sur laquelle était placée le fort, alors que la dizaine de majors laissés derrière eux, ainsi que les huit-cents hommes restés en garnison qui étaient placés sur les remparts de Fort Elyn, observaient les colonnes qui s'éloignaient en soulevant un grand nuage de poussière.

À un kilomètres à peine de Fort Elyn, dans un bosquet touffu situé au sommet d'une petite colline, deux hommes observaient eux aussi le départ des troupes albionaises : ils portaient des vêtements en laine grossière et en cuir, ce qui les désignait comme des pâtres vuyazenais... mais il n'y avait pas de moutons autour de la colline d'où ils observaient, et chacun d'entre eux portait une courte lance de cavalerie. Une fois que les troupes de Ferguson se furent éloignées du fort, et que les troupes du fort ait rejoint leurs casernements, à l'exception de quelques sentinelles, les deux vuyazenais rejoignirent leurs montures qu'ils avaient cachés en bordure du bosquet, puis ils s'élancèrent au galop en direction de la steppe profonde.

_**21 avril 418, 13h10, Shadnaa, frontière sud-est du Protectorat d'Aurora.**_

Shadnaa était une ville de taille moyenne, les auroréens n'étant guère attiré par une cité située si loin de leur capitale, et surtout si proche du "Grand désert", qui abritaient des ruines d'un ancien royaume nommé Shande, une puissance qui apparemment avait été anéantie par les premières invasions du Tortureur, qui s'en était approprié les ruines...

Une importante caravane, rassemblant les chameaux et les membres d'une dizaine des "Tribus du désert", était justement arrivé à Shadnaa, et les nomades commençaient a déballer leurs différents articles : des produits de leur industrie locale principalement, ainsi que d'autres petites raretés du désert, comme des peaux de lézards exotiques, des fruits venant de leurs oasis, des épices cultivées dans le désert...

C'était dans les habitudes des nomades de placer leurs stands de vente sur la place du marché de Shadnaa, alors que leurs bêtes de sommes et autres montures se trouvaient dans des enclos spéciaux placés contre les remparts sud de la ville. Le chef des nomades, le Bey Farzia Dehi de la tribu Dehi, attendait l'arrivée de l'homme que le lieutenant-colonel Benjamin Farmer allait assigner à sa caravane pour la "Grande chasse" qui auraient lieu cette année, et d'après ce que le nomade avait compris c'était un petit nouveau récemment affecté à Shadnaa.

C'est justement alors que Farzia se faisait cet réflexion qu'un officier arriva et se dirigea vers lui. Il ne devait pas avoir plus d'une vingtaine d'années, les cheveux bruns et les yeux bleus vifs, son teint devait être clair mais une exposition au soleil d'Aurora lui avait donné un bronzage qui commençait à foncer sa peau.

- Seigneur Farzia Dehi ? Demanda le jeune officier en arrivant devant le Bey.

- Oui, major ? Répondit ce dernier. Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes ?

Le jeune inconnu sourit avant de tendre sa main pour une poignée en répondant :

- Je me présente : major Andrew Finn, monsieur. Le lieutenant-colonel Farmer m'a affecté à votre caravane.

- Ah ? C'est vous le commandant de la compagnie qui nous escortera ?

- Oui, monsieur. Je suis venu pour faire votre connaissance, et pour m'informer de tout ce que je devrais savoir pour coopérer avec vous, monsieur.

- Ah... vous voulez que nous en discutions dans ma tente ? Nous serions plus à l'aise qu'ici, en plein soleil, vous ne pensez pas ?

- Je ne dirais pas non, monsieur.

Une fois assit dans la tente, les deux hommes purent discuter plus librement, et surtout plus à l'aise, assit dans d'épais coussins étalés au sol.

- Donc, major Finn, c'est vôtre première affectation dans nos régions ?

- Oui, monsieur... j'ai déjà été en garnison sur le continent d'Aurora, mais jamais sur le territoire du Protectorat.

- Et vous êtes au courant de notre situation ? Le lieutenant-colonel Farmer à dût vous en informer.

- Oui, monsieur, j'ai été informé de la situation que connaît votre peuple, et je peux vous assurer que je ferrais tout mon possible pour servir la coopération entre nos deux nations.

- Je n'en doute pas, major... Mais je tiens a vous prévenir : vous risquez de trouvez plus d'"opposition" que de "coopération" cette année.

- De l'opposition ? Y a-t-il une raison particulière à ce fait, monsieur ?

- Eh bien... disons simplement que plusieurs de nos Beys se sont toujours plus ou moins opposé à notre alliance avec Aurora et l'Albion. Et récemment, des ambassadeurs de pays plus à l'ouest ont contactés les principales tribus opposées à l'alliance.

- Des "pays plus à l'ouest" ? Vous parlez, sans doute, des anciens états du sultanat de Khadna ?

- Oui, c'est bien d'eux que je parle, major Finn. Vous ne le savez peut-être pas, mais l'empire de Shande, dont nos tribus descendent, tout comme les auroréens, dominaient autrefois tout notre petit continent, y compris les territoires appartenant autrefois à Khadna. Mais après la chute de l'empire, si les auroréens et nos tribus ont conservés les noms et coutumes de Shande, ce ne fût pas le cas des anciens habitants du sultanat : avant même que Khadna n'unisse ces territoires en un seul état, ils avaient abandonnés nos coutumes et nos noms communs pour développer leur propre culture.

- Donc il y a une différence culturelle entre vos tribus "dissidentes" et eux... alors comment pourraient-ils proposer une alliance sérieuse avec ces dissidents ? Vous partagez le même héritage culturel que les auroréens, et les auroréens sont nos alliés et concitoyens, donc quel intérêt ces tribus auraient-elles a s'allier avec des personnes qui méprisent les auroréens ?

- L'intérêt, major, est que ces dissidents méprisent également les auroréens. Ils pensent que vous avez corrompu le peuple d'Aurora, malgré le fait que c'est votre troisième souverain qui ait mis un terme a la menace du Tortureur... ils pensent que le prix a payer pour sauver Aurora était trop élevé, et que votre royaume exporte ses soldats et son industrie sur le sol du "Protectorat" dans le but d'en faire une simple province que vous pourriez exploiter.

- C'est absolument faux ! S'indigna Andrew. Sa Majesté Adam Sparrow III a toujours assuré que l'indépendance du Protectorat serait respecté, et que l'industrie et l'économie d'Aurora ne serait jamais contrôlé par l'Albion.

- Je n'en doute pas, major, je n'en doute pas rassurez-vous... ce n'est malheureusement pas le cas de plusieurs de mes confrères, dont certains souhaiteraient "purifier" Aurora de l'influence néfaste des "barbares du nord", comme ils le disent.

- Et ils ne pensent pas que des auroréens se rangeraient de leur côté ? Parce que c'est une possibilité... ont a recensé plusieurs mouvements de "sécessionnistes" auroréens ces dernières années, sauf que je ne pense pas que ces derniers souhaiteraient se rallier aux tribus nomades ou aux anciens membres du sultanat. Je me trompe ?

- Non, vous ne vous trompez pas... mais revenons en au fait le plus important : votre "intégration" dans notre communauté. Comme votre supérieur a dût vous le dire, notre Atabeg actuel n'en a plus pour longtemps, et nous souhaitons que son successeur soit favorable à nos relations avec le Protectorat et donc à nos relations avec Albion... vous serez là pour nous aidez a évitez tout débordement, et nous aider à "soutenir" le nouvel Atabeg s'il le faut.

- Mais, je ne comprends pas une chose : comment choisissez-vous votre "Atabeg" ? Ce n'est pas un titre héréditaire ?

- Non... enfin, pas vraiment. Il est coutumier que les fils de l'Atabeg hérite de son titre, mais c'est lors d'une réunion des chefs de tribus pendant laquelle, selon nos coutumes, tout chef de tribu s'estimant plus compétent a le droit de contester le droit de l'"héritier" à accéder au titre, et si cela arrive les chefs des tribus doivent voter entre eux pour savoir lequel des deux sera nommé Atabeg. Et les autres chefs de tribus peuvent aussi présenter leur candidature, et celui qui obtient la majorité des voix est nommé.

- Je pensais que votre système était plus simple que ça... et vous connaissez les candidats au titre ?

- J'en connais au moins trois qui pourraient être élus : Jadi Zahi, le chef des Zahi et qui serait plutôt un opposant à l'Albion, Fori Aldaizh, le chef des Aldaizh qui est un partisan d'Albion.

- Et le dernier ?

- Le dernier s'appelle Fatha Naimi, le fils de Nusha Naimi, notre actuel Atabeg. Jadi risque fortement de contester le droit de Fatha au titre... dans ce cas, nous pourrions compter aussi bien sur Fatha que sur Fori, et si l'un des deux obtient la majorité ce sera très bon pour tous... sans compter que votre appui militaire ferra nettement pencher la balance en notre faveur.

- Si vous le dites... vers quelle heure partez-vous demain avec votre caravane ?

- Dès l'aurore, major, lorsque le soleil se lèvera.

- Très bien. Je vais en informé mes chefs de pelotons, et nous seront prêts pour votre départ. En attendant, je dois vous laisser, je vous souhaite une bonne journée.

Le jeune major quitta alors la tente, alors que l'animation avait atteint son comble dans le quartier marchand. Il ne vit cependant pas qu'un des nomades s'était éclipsé à son départ de la tente, après avoir vraisemblablement écouté toute la conversation.

Il ne devait s'écouler rien de spécial avant le départ de la caravane, le lendemain matin... même si les choses risquaient de se développer lors du voyage...


	11. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10 :

_**22 avril 418, 08h15, Fort Elyn, frontière entre l'Albion et l'Union de Vuyaze.**_

Le fort dormait paisiblement... les hommes en garnison dormaient tous paisiblement dans leurs casernements, et seul une poignée d'entre eux surveillaient l'horizon en direction du Vuyaze.

Le lieutenant Ewan Harris était l'un de ces "chanceux", qui patrouillaient depuis près de cinq heure du matin sur les remparts du fort, et ce n'était pas un poste des plus attrayant car même en ce début de printemps le temps était froid et venteux sur la frontière entre l'Albion et le Vuyaze. Donc, ont pouvait dire de but en blanc que le lieutenant Harris se "gelait les fesses" en patrouillant.

Il se tenait justement au dessus de la porte du fort, observant les étendues de steppe du Vuyaze qui se tenait devant lui. Il n'y avait rien de particulier ce matin : le vent soufflait, les herbes se courbaient sous sa poussée, et une forte troupe commençait à se rassembler à quelques kilomètres du fort.

Apparemment c'était une de ces bandes de nomades pasteurs qui parcourrait la steppe en menant son troupeau de moutons, ces derniers étaient d'ailleurs visibles en grand nombre dans un coin de prairie, étroitement encadrés par des cavaliers. Pendant que ces derniers surveillaient le troupeau, le reste de leur troupe montait leur campement et dressait des tentes, tout en rassemblant leurs caravanes dans un coin du camp.

Ce n'était pas étrange ou inhabituel, loin de là, donc le lieutenant Harris ne pris pas la peine de regarder plus attentivement les vuyazenais... Il patrouillait avec ses hommes depuis près de trois heures, et l'horloge du fort venait de sonner les huit coups matinaux, c'était donc le moment pour lui et ses hommes de laisser la relève a une autre patrouille.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, vers 08h30 du matin, Ewan Harris faisait tranquillement son rapport aux deux dirigeants temporaires du fort.

- Une patrouille sans histoire, major Bringham. Rien de particulier : du vent, le froid, tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire.

- Et il n'y a pas eu de mouvements particuliers venant du Vuyaze ? Demanda William Sparrow, qui se tenait derrière le bureau où siégeait son supérieur. Il n'y a eut rien d'inhabituel ?

- Non, mon major. Je n'ai vu qu'une troupe de pasteurs vuyazenais qui installait son camp dans la steppe, rien de bien extraordinaire en cette saison : les vuyazenais campent toujours là-bas en cette saison.

- Vous avez clairement vu que c'étaient des pâtres ? Rien ne laissait penser le contraire, vous en êtes sûr ?

- Oui, major. Je ne les ais pas vu de très près, mais ça ne peut être que ça...

- Et du côté de l'Albion ? Vous n'avez rien vu d'anormal ? Pas de mouvements suspects ?

- Non, major, rien d'extraordinaire de notre côté, tout est calme.

- Bien, lieutenant, vous pouvez allez vous reposez, intervint le major Bringham. Vous l'avez bien mérité.

- Merci, major.

Après que Harris soit sortit, Bringham se tourna vers William, qui était en train d'observer depuis une fenêtre donnant sur le territoire vuyazenais le campement de pâtre avec une longue vue.

- Vous ne pensez pas que vous exagérez un peu, Sparrow ? Vous aviez déjà posé la même question aux guetteurs hier soir.

- Je sais, Bringham. Et ils m'ont répondu exactement la même chose : des pâtres installaient leur campement au nord-est... avec ceux qui viennent de prendre position, au sud-est, nous sommes presque face à un demi encerclement.

- Un "encerclement" ? Vous pensez quoi ? Qu'une bande de bergers et autres éleveurs de moutons va attaquer un fort de l'Albion ? Bon sang, mais ce ne sont que des nomades ! Ils n'ont aucune raison d'être hostiles, et même s'ils l'étaient nous disposerions facilement d'eux en une heure où deux... même avant que le lieutenant-colonel ne parte, vous étiez déjà méfiant, mais maintenant ont dirait que ça vire à l'obsession.

- Je qualifierais mon comportement de "prudence" plutôt que de "méfiance", Bringham. Vous par contre, vous semblez très à l'aise, alors que nous sommes dans une situation qui pourrait aisément devenir dangereuse si les Kozacy attaquaient.

- Le lieutenant-colonel a été très clair, Sparrow : il s'occupe des Kozacy en ce moment même, et même si ces derniers avaient assez de fusils albionais pour équiper plus de huit-cents hommes ils ne pourraient jamais réussir une attaque avec de seuls fusils contre nos fortifications. Alors vous pourriez arrêtez de vous montrez aussi méfiant ? Votre comportement inquiète les autres majors, ainsi que le reste de la troupe...

- Je cesserais de me montrer "méfiant", comme vous dites, lorsque le lieutenant-colonel Ferguson sera de retour avec le reste du bataillon.

William se dirigea vers la porte, tout en lançant par dessus son épaule :

- Je vais envoyer un rapport télégraphique au lieutenant-colonel Hyde à Pefield. Je vous reverrais sans doute plus tard, major Bringham.

Vingts minutes plus tard, William était dans le local télégraphique de Fort Elyn où le sergent Henry Finks se chargeait de toutes les communications entre le fort et le reste de l'Albion, et plus particulièrement la ville frontalière de Pefield. William était justement en train de dicter son message au sergent, qui le transmettait en même temps :

- Au lieutenant-colonel Hyde de l'escadron du Sixième Régiment de Brightwall basé à Pefield du major William Sparrow du Premier d'infanterie du Sixième Régiment de Brightwall, Fort Elyn est dans une situation normale mais je préfère vous demandez de préparez votre escadron à une intervention imminente, je vous remercie de votre compréhension. Vous avez tout noté, Finks ?

- Oui, monsieur, répondit l'intéressé. Tout est envoyé, nous devrions avoir la réponse d'ici quelques minutes et...

Le télégraphe s'activa alors soudainement, en grand bruit, et le sergent pris au dépourvu se dépêcha de retranscrire la transmission :

- Au major Sparrow -stop- du lieutenant-colonel Hyde -stop- nous sommes prêt à une intervention -stop- mais nous pensons que vous exagérez -stop- vous faites de l'excès de -stop-...

- De l'excès de "quoi", Finks ? Demanda William. Poursuivez donc votre traduction, pourquoi est-ce que vous vous êtes interrompus ainsi ?

- Euh... le sergent semblait abasourdi, et embarrassé. Mes excuses, major, mais je ne comprends pas ce qui arrive.

- Comment ça ?

- Eh bien, je jurerais que le message se finit ainsi.

- Il se finit ainsi ? C'est impossible, voyons... ils n'auraient pas interrompu leur transmission comme ça.

- Je sais, monsieur... vous voulez que je demande une réponse ?

- Oui... demandez une réponse à cette interruption immédiatement.

- Et s'ils ne répondent pas ?

- S'ils ne répondent pas... j'irais vérifier quelque chose.

Finks tapa un nouveau message et attendit les quelques minutes normal de transmission avant la réponse. Il n'y avait rien, mais il attendit encore, son supérieur observant la machine inerte en face de lui.

- Je ne comprends pas... dit le sergent en observant la petite pendule de la pièce qui lui permettait de voir l'heure. Ils auraient déjà dût répondre depuis un moment...

- Je sais, ajouta William en quittant la pièce. Je vais aller vérifier quelque chose...

Un quart d'heure plus tard, le major William Sparrow, accompagné d'une section complète, était arrivé au poteau télégraphique le plus proche du fort. Les hommes qui l'accompagnait n'étaient pas très à l'aise, et pour plusieurs raisons : déjà, le major avait insisté pour qu'ils montent les quelques chevaux des chariots de ravitaillement qui restaient dans le fort, et comme ces hommes étaient des fantassins ils n'étaient donc pas très à l'aise. Ensuite, le bosquet où l'ont avait placé le poteau était étrangement silencieux, ont entendait rien...

Et enfin, la pire des cause de leur anxiété était le fait que le poteau en question, même s'il se tenait bien droit, ne servait à rien : le fil partant vers Fort Elyn était bien là, oui... mais la partie sensée se diriger vers Pefield pendait lamentablement vers le sol.

Le major Sparrow se tenait avec le sergent Wilkins à côté du poteau, le sergent Wilkins étant le second du sergent Finks au poste télégraphique... ce dernier semblait d'ailleurs catégorique quand à la situation :

- C'est bien ce que vous pensiez, monsieur : quelqu'un a abattu un ou deux poteaux vers Pefield, ils n'ont pas touché à celui-ci parce que nous nous en serions aperçu plus tôt.

- Donc, nous sommes complètement coupés de Pefield et nous n'avons plus de télégraphe...

- Mais qui aurait fais ça, monsieur ? Et comment ? Sans compter que...

Le sergent fût brusquement interrompu par un bruit : une branche morte venait de se briser au sol, quelque part dans les buissons autour d'eux, et les chevaux commencèrent a s'agiter. William, qui avait mis pied à terre à côté du sergent Wilkins, se tourna vers la source du bruit et vit un reflet métallique à travers les feuilles d'un buisson.

Il n'hésita pas, d'un seul geste il se saisit de son pistolet à rouet d'acier, visa et tira : la balle s'enfonça dans le buisson visé avant qu'un râle de souffrance ne se fasse entendre et qu'un homme portant une tenue en laine de pâtre vuyazenais ne tombe au sol, les mains plaqués sur sa gorge que la balle avait transpercée et d'où s'écoulait son sang.

Les autres soldats de la section se saisirent de leurs fusils, prêt a affronter n'importe quelle menace, et ils avaient bien raison : sortant des buissons en hurlant de rage, le sabre haut où la hache à la main, plus d'une trentaine de Vuyazenais hurlants jaillirent des buissons... mais ils furent bien accueillis : les soldats étaient bien entraînés, et ils avaient eut le temps d'armer leurs fusils, et une dizaine de vuyazenais tombèrent raide mort avant d'avoir atteint les albionais.

Comme William était un peu plus isolé du groupe, juste à côté du poteau télégraphique, ceux qui se jetèrent sur lui étaient assez nombreux, au moins une dizaine. Mais il ne paniqua pas, il vida ses quatre balles restantes avant de dégainer son sabre et d'ouvrir le visage d'un sauvage qui se jetait sur lui.

Les autres vuyazenais hésitèrent en voyant leurs camarades à terre, mais ils se ressaisirent et attaquèrent... trop tard, deux autres étaient étalés au sol, leurs intestins se répandant à terre, les trois derniers chargèrent quand même ensemble, l'un parvenant à infliger une sévère coupure au bras gauche du major, un autre se saisit de son bras droit pour l'immobiliser alors que le dernier allait porter un coup de hache, mais William fût plus rapide et d'un seul mouvement, il se libéra de l'étreinte du premier tout en sabrant le second, avant d'achever celui qui lui avait tenu le bras d'un coup puissant de la crosse de son pistolet entre les deux yeux, brisant les os du crâne de son adversaire.

Les autres soldats se débrouillaient du mieux qu'il le pouvait : presque tous les vuyazenais étaient à terre, fauchés par les balles des fusils où frappés à mort par les baïonnettes de ces même fusils, même si deux des soldats avaient été sérieusement touchés par des coups de sabres et s'appuyait sur leur fusil comme sur une béquille... il ne restait que quelques vuyazenais, dont un qui s'éclipsa rapidement vers le buisson le plus proche, pensant échapper aux yeux de ses poursuivants.

Ce ne fût pas le cas pour William, qui l'aperçut alors qu'il allait sauter en selle : un peu plus loin du site de l'engagement, une forte troupe de chevaux vuyazenais y attendait, attachés par leurs longes aux troncs des arbres proches. Le fuyard, qui avait été blessé, commença immédiatement a batailler pour défaire la longe d'un des chevaux, alors que William arrivait derrière lui après avoir rechargé son pistolet... ce fût vite fait, en un seul cou en pleine tête, le vuyazenais était mort et s'écroulait dans un grand râle d'agonie alors que les chevaux paniquaient en sentant l'odeur du sang qui coulait sur le sol.

Après avoir tué le dernier vuyazenais, William se rendit immédiatement auprès des hommes qui l'accompagnaient et donna ses ordres :

- Ils ont une bonne trentaine de chevaux : montez en selle, et prenez les blessés en croupe. Nous devons rejoindre le fort immédiatement !

_**22 avril 418, 15h10, campement des nomades du désert de la tribu Dehi, une oasis dans le grand désert au sud-est d'Aurora.**_

Les hommes de la compagnie du major Andrew Finn était arrivé en même temps que les nomades à l'oasis de Dehi. Les albionais prenaient donc leurs quartiers, un peu a l'écart du reste des tentes des nomades. Mais alors que les simples soldats montaient leurs tentes, Andrew Finn allait dans la tente principale du campement, celle du chef de la tribu, Farzia Dehi.

Ce dernier était justement en train de discuter avec les autres membres importants de la tribu, lorsqu'Andrew entra dans la tente les nomades s'éclipsèrent, laissant leur chef avec le jeune major albionais, ce qui semblait satisfaire le Bey de la tribu Dehi.

- Major Finn, comment avez-vous trouvez notre voyage ?

- Assez pénible, je dois dire, mon seigneur. Mais ce n'est pas anormal, et ce n'est pas votre faute, rassurez-vous : depuis des années, nos uniformes sont inadaptés pour le voyage dans le désert, surtout avec nos chaussures.

- Je sais, major, les autres militaires d'Albion qui sont déjà venus ici connaissaient les mêmes problème... mais nous avons une solution, il suffit de mettre de la toile sur vos chaussures. Mais passons. Vous veniez pour quelque chose de particulier ?

- En effet, je voulais vous demandez quand est-ce que vous vous rendriez à la réunion des tribus du désert. Ma compagnie vous y accompagnera, comme il en a été convenu, mais je souhaiterais simplement être informé de la date de ce départ.

- Ah... oui, le départ. Normalement, major, il devrait avoir lieu d'ici quelques jours. Vous avez le temps de prendre vos quartiers pour l'instant, avant de partir pour l'oasis de Shande.

- Shande ? Une de vos tribus portent ce nom ?

- Non, non. C'est juste le nom de l'oasis où campe l'Atabeg et sa tribu, une fois qu'il est choisi. C'est un terrain "neutre", il n'appartient à aucune des tribus en particulier, et chaque tribu dispose de son espace de campement. Nous y trouverons facilement un terrain pour loger votre compagnie.

- Très bien. Et en fait, pour ce voyage, vous déplacez toute la tribu, ou seulement quelques membres ?

- Eh bien, d'habitude lorsque nous quittons l'oasis, nous laissons une petite troupe pour garder le terrain. Mais pour les réunions des tribus nous laissons plutôt les invalides, les femmes et les enfants, ainsi que la majorité de nos guerriers. Je ne prendrais que mes meilleurs hommes avec moi, major... ainsi que votre compagnie, bien sûr.

- Bien sûr, mon seigneur.

- Est-ce tout ce que vous vouliez savoir, major ?

- Oui, mon seigneur. Sur ce, je dois vous laissez, mes hommes m'attendent pour prendre leurs ordres. Je comptais les joindre à vos propres sentinelles, cela vous dérangerait ?

- Oh non, major, pas le moins du monde... vous avez de meilleurs armes a feu que les nôtres, et ce soutien ne sera pas pour déplaire à mes hommes : ils savent tirer au mousquet, mais ils préféreraient disposés d'armes plus modernes.

- Bien. Je vais m'occuper de tout ça, alors. Je vous reverrais sans doute ce soir, mon seigneur.

Sur quoi, après avoir salué et claqué des talons, Andrew Finn quitta la tente pour rejoindre ses hommes, qui étaient justement entrain de creuser des renforcements sur le terrain autour de l'oasis, pour avoir des postes de tirs et de sentinelles fixes.

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans incidents, et alors que la nuit tombait, refroidissant le désert sous la lueur de la lune, la plupart des membres de la compagnie allait rejoindre leur propre feu de camp pour souper, alors que les sentinelles désignées se mettaient en poste aux côtés des sentinelles nomades...

Le jour était tombé, et Andrew, installé aux côtés du Bey Farzia Dehi, profitait également du souper commun qui avait lieu. La nourriture était assez épicée, mais Andrew n'y trouvait pas a redire : il avait déjà goûté aux "cuisines locales", et son palais y était habitué.

C'était un repas calme et tranquille, il n'y avait rien de particulier. Les "serveurs" passaient entre les groupes, tous assis par terre autour de tables basses, veillant à ce que les carafes restent remplies et à ce que les plats soient pleins.

Un de ces serveurs en question s'approcha, portant un grand plat sur lequel étaient disposés des lézards en brochettes, des spécialités locales du désert. Il posa le plat sur la table basse, juste devant le major albionais... avant de sortir de sous ce même plat une longue dague effilée qu'il lança sur le jeune major.

Ce dernier ne dût la vie que grâce à ses réflexes, et au fait qu'il portait son sabre réglementaire sur lui... ainsi au fait que le lanceur de dague, malgré la proximité, n'avait pas été assez rapide pour l'empêcher de se pencher pour éviter le projectile.

Dès que le projectile sr fût perdu dans la nuit derrière Andrew, ce dernier se releva et d'un mouvement fluide, dégaina son sabre et frappa à la main son "assassin". Ce dernier, la main presque tranchée, hurla de douleur avant d'être plaqué au sol par les gardes du Bey, alors que ce dernier se levait à son tour :

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Hurla Farzia Dehi. Qui a laissé cet homme introduire une arme ici ?!

Son chef des gardes, son neveu qui se nommait Naghya, et qui était justement à une table voisine, vint immédiatement se présenter devant son oncle. Comme tous les hommes des tribus nomades, il portait une dague à sa ceinture par dessus ses vêtements longs, sauf que la sienne n'était pas aussi ornementale que pour les autres.

- Mon oncle, je ne comprends pas... je n'ai jamais vu cet homme ici. Il a dut s'introduire dans le campement à la faveur de la nuit.

- Et tu n'avais pas poster des sentinelles ?

- Si, mais il a dût passer avec un groupe des nôtres, sinon nous l'aurions repéré bien avant, et...

Le jeune homme ne pût en dire plus : un cri perçant se fit entendre, suivit d'un coup de feu qui retentit dans la nuit. Andrew Finn, qui s'était éloigné des tables, le sabre à la main, se dirigea immédiatement vers la source du bruit, et découvrit un de ses hommes aux côtés d'une sentinelle nomades, qui observaient un cadavre vêtu de vêtements flottants, typiques des habitants du désert... un long cimeterre était encore dans la main du cadavre.

- Que c'est-il passé, soldat ? Demanda Andrew en fixant le fantassin albionais.

- Mon major, je ne sais pas vraiment... ce type c'est jeté sur nous, alors je n'ai pas réfléchi : j'ai visé et j'ai tiré.

Le Bey et son neveu s'étaient avancé pour retourné le corps sans vie, et voir observer son accoutrement, avant de dire à Andrew :

- Cet homme n'est pas de notre tribu... il porte les tatouages de la tribu Hiyani. Mais c'est illogique, les Hiyani vivent beaucoup plus à l'ouest...

- Alors que font-ils ici, seigneur Dehi ? Demanda Andrew Finn. Ce sont des opposants à l'Albion ?

- Eh bien oui... mais je ne vois pas ce que cet homme fais ici.

Le major, énervé, se contenta de rengainer son sabre avant de se diriger vers le camp, en lançant par dessus son épaule :

- Je vais faire doubler la surveillance de mes hommes, au cas où. Mais je vous conseillerais de hâter notre départ pour Shande, seigneur Farzia.

Et ce fût tout, le major alla se reposer dans sa tente personnelle, et la nuit se poursuivit en plein calme, même si après l'affaire de l'attaque du major, la tension était palpable chez les soldats Albionais...


End file.
